A Traitor Among Friends
by PhoenixAtBreakingDawn
Summary: Who are the Marauders? How did the Marauders become, the Marauders? What did they do at Hogwarts? Where did their lives go after Hogwarts? Who did they cultivate relationships with? What if they did not have to die at all? Co-written between tiffsstories and phoenixatbreakingdawn
1. Chapter 1: Years 1-3

A Traitor Among Friends

Chapter 1: Years 1-3

September 1st, 1971 was a normal day for most ordinary individuals. For a select few eleven year olds, this was the first day of a brand new adventure. The first of September in the magical world marks the start of term at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The day begins with all students, new and old, meeting the Hogwarts Express at platform 9 and ¾, a hidden platform for the magical within King's Cross Station. All students were to be aboard the train by precisely 11:00 o'clock in the morning to begin the journey toward the hidden school in the midst of the Scottish Highlands. In the magical world, most children are kept isolated from other magical children, except those they are related to. So, for many of the first year students the trip to Hogwarts is their first opportunity to meet their peers.

In a compartment midway down the the fourth car of the train sat a group of young boys, so mismatched that one would have expected them to have arrived late. There was Sirius Black of the Ancient and Noble House of Black. A tall and stocky pureblood boy, with long, curly black hair whose family expected and demanded that he end up in Slytherin House. Next to Sirius sat a seemingly unimportant, exceedingly pudgy boy with dull yellow hair who said his name was Peter Pettigrew. He didn't seem to be much but he was occupying the space next to Sirius. Across from Peter sat Remus Lupin. A tall boy, much too thin for his height with sandy brown hair and kind, honey brown eyes. Remus sat there happily munching on a chocolate bar, making polite conversation with the other boys in the compartment. Lastly there was James Potter, tall and lean with messy, untameable black hair, and spectacles that sat lazily upon his face. James was distantly related to Sirius on his mother's side, but due to his 'blood-traitor' status, they had never made each other's acquaintance prior to that day.

The boys spent the entire trip chatting back and forth, with James and Sirius leading the conversation. They spoke of the houses they wanted to be in and the ones they couldn't stand, the classes they couldn't wait to take, and their ambitions for the future. It didn't take long for the boys to start discussing pranks and how they just wanted to make people laugh and have fun. IT, was in that moment, when the boys started planning their first prank, that moment the Marauders were born.

When the train arrived at Hogwarts the new group of friends quickly departed the train and made their way around the bend and towards the boats, where a giant man, half human half giant was leading them. It was in that moment that James spotted the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. A first year, much like him, with long, wavy red hair, a beautiful, friendly face and a warm smile which captured his heart. James knew immediately in that moment, she was meant to be his, thus beginning his obsession with Lily Evans. The new first years quickly boarded the boats and made their way towards Hogwarts for the first time. They made their way into the Great Hall for the Sorting Ceremony where the four friends all made their home with Gryffindor. Much to James' happiness he learned his love's name, Lily Evans, and she was sorted into Gryffindor as well.

The Marauders quickly became known throughout Hogwarts for their loud boisterous ways and their over the top pranks, which seemed far beyond the expected magics of a group of first years. By the end of the year they had the Deputy Headmistress ready to reach for the bottle with every move the boys made. In all her years of teaching she had never dealt with a group of boys like the Marauders, and she couldn't have been happier as she watched them get on the train at the end of the year. Later that night she thought about how in the world she would get through the next six years, and figured that it might be time to invest in the Firewhiskey company.

~ATAF~

Their second year brought even more antics to the quartet of trouble makers. That year, it became evident that there was something wrong with one of their friends. Every month, as if clockwork, Remus would get sick. It was always right around the same time and it was frustrating to James, Sirius, and Peter, because all they wanted to do was help, as if he were sworn to secrecy, Remus kept tight lipped and would not tell them what was going on. It was on a random morning after a night of Astronomy when James took Sirius aside.

"Siri, I think I know what's wrong with Remus." James whispered.

"Well what is it James? Spit it out." Sirius looked at James like he was nuts.

"I think he might be a werewolf."

"What the bloody hell makes you think that?"

"He's sick every month around the same time. I've started to realize that time is always around the full moon."

"Okay, and? What does that change? He's still Remus."

"I know that Sirius. It just means we can help him now."

"Help him? You've officially lost me mate. What are you talking about?"

"Werewolves only attack people, they don't attack other animals. We can become animagi."

"THAT IS BRILLIANT JAMES. Should we go talk to Remus? Let him know that we know about his furry little problem?"

"Yes, then he won't have to hide from us. Let's not tell him about the animagus thing though, not until we actually succeed with it."

The two boys quietly approached their friend in the common room one night shortly after the last student went up to bed. It was an understatement to say that they caught Remus off guard.

"Oi, Remus." Sirius yelled.

Remus jumped, then turned around and saw his friends looking back on him with concern on their faces.

"Sirius, whats going on?" Remus said.

"We just need to talk to you about something. No need to be alarmed." James said.

Remus looked confused but took a seat. He could tell something was coming, but he never would have expected the next words to come out of Sirius' mouth.

"We know your secret mate."

"Sirius, what the hell. There is no beating around the bush with you is there?" James said snarkily to his friend.

Remus' eyes got very large. All he could think was that he was about to lose not only his closest friends but the only friends he had ever had because of something he couldn't control. "I-I-I d-don't know what you're talking about mate. What secret?" Remus stuttered.

"You know. Your furry little problem that visits monthly. That resembles something a bit wolfy...youuuuur moonstration lets call it" Sirius whispered.

"Again, Sirius… This one has no subtility I swear." James said, rolling his eyes at Sirius.

Remus' eyes started to water. He knew it was over, he blew it. Everyone would know by morning and he would be kicked out of Hogwarts before reaching his NEWTS and they would snap his wand and he would never amount to anything. This bloody werewolf was going to ruin his life, and his life had barely begun.

"So, are you going to tell everyone now?" Remus asked while he was sniffling. Sirius and James could see the unshed tears in his eyes.

"Tell everyone? Merlin, why would we do that? Remus, you're one of our best mates! We could and would never do that. Hell, l wouldn't have even figured it out if I hadn't been paying such close attention to when you were sick." James said while whacking Remus on the back of his head.

"You mean, you mean you don't hate me?"

"Hate you, hate you? Merlin's saggy balls Remus. We could never bloody hate you. Why would we hate you?" Sirius exclaimed.

"Because I'm a monster." Remus said softly

"A monster? You fold your bloody socks Remus, forgive me if I'm not trembling at the site of you." James answer dramatically. "No one is perfect. My left arm is longer than my right arm, look how awkward that is." James added

"I'm OBNOXIOUS!" Shouted Sirius

"I'm a bloody mindless beast one day a month and you're just saying nobody is perfect… Were you two dropped on your heads as a children? There's a bit of a difference between a werewolf and an arm, and being obnoxious…"

"Yes, yes I was." James answered, "Quite often in fact. You see my mother thought it would help build charac…."

"Shut up James!" Yelled Sirius. At that moment Peter walked down the stairs. Sirius, James and Remus immediately stopped and looked up.

"Pete, how long have you been standing there?" Sirius asked.

"Long enough to know everything."

"And…" Remus said.

"I'm allergic to apples."

~ATAF~

The day following the full moon James, Sirius, and Peter walked swiftly through the halls their heads close together as they discussed how they would become animagi.

Suddenly Sirius detached from the group. "Excuse me, Professor McGonagall."

"Yes, Mister Black, how can I help you?"

"I was wondering if you would be able to tell me where I could find a book on becoming an animagus?"

The normally stern professor quickly smirked before settling into her regular demeanor. She wasn't sure yet if she was going to regret what she was about to do, but at least it would keep these boys, who were slowly become some of her favorites, busy.

"You have to understand Mister Black, that that is not something I am able to disclose to a student."

"I understand Professor." Sirius said sadly.

"You'll also have to understand that I cannot tell you, that a such book exists in the Restricted Section of the Hogwarts library, called _'Animagi What Are They and How to Become One,'_ and I absolutely will not give you, Mister Potter and Mister Pettigrew a pass to check such a book out." She winked.

"No Professor, I completely understand." Sirius smiled.

Two minutes later Sirius walked out of the transfiguration classroom with a note in his hand and a smile upon his face.

It didn't take long for the trio to make their way to the Restricted Section of the Hogwarts Library, but not without Madame Pince giving them a stern, questioning glance. Within a few short minutes the boys found the book they were looking for, checked it out, and left the library.

It quickly became quite clear that the boys were going to need this book for a lot longer than they could keep it. It didn't take long for James, to decide to mail order a copy of ' _Animagi; What Are They and How to Become One,'_ from Flourish and Blotts, and within a few short days the boys had their very own copy of the thick tomb in their possession. They returned the borrowed copy to the library and no further questions were asked. By the end of second year, James, Sirius, and Peter had all read the Animagus book cover to cover at least once. Sirius and James had both taken notes while reading the book so they could continue to study when they returned home.

~ATAF~

The summer came and went. Third year quickly arrived and the friends couldn't wait to be reunited on the train. Nothing too crazy happened throughout the year. Sirius' younger brother arrived at Hogwarts that year and was sorted into Slytherin. The Marauders did their yearly duty of ensuring the welcoming feast started with a bang with their best prank yet.

Most mornings started with James glaring over the top of his glasses, as his Lily Flower ate breakfast with the greasy git Snivellus. With a few well placed hexes at Snivellus here, and some tripping jinxes there, James slowly started to feel better at the rate of which Lily Evans was turning him down.

Whenever Remus wasn't around the boys buried themselves in, ' _Animagi What Are They and How to Become One'._ Sirius and James had a thorough understanding of the theory and were beginning the meditation phase which would allow them to connect with their form. Peter was struggling more with the theoretical aspects and didn't start his meditation until the end of the year. Sirius and James were meditating come June, and they knew it wouldn't be much longer until found out what their forms were. But the actual transformation would have to wait. At the end of third year the trio vowed that they would work their hardest to attempt transformation during their fourth year.


	2. Chapter 2: Years 4 - 6

A Traitor Among Friends

Chapter 2: Years 4 - 6

After a particularly dull summer, the boys were glad to be back on the Hogwarts grounds to begin their fourth year. With girls becoming strikingly more apparent to both James and Sirius, James longed for when he would get to see Lily Evans again. This year he planned to ask her out, which he had done in the past, numerous times, but this time, he was going to make sure she said yes. He just had to get Snivellus out of the way.

James and Sirius had found out their animagus forms shortly before Halloween and had begun starting partial transformations. The day that James had sprouted antlers, was not one Sirius would soon forget, especially, when it took James a good forty-five minutes to make the said antlers disappear.

The same could be said for James, when one day Sirius bounded out of his chair, frustrated about his lack of progress, with a tail. A large bushy black tail coming out of his behind. James fell off his chair laughing and Sirius, standing there confused, didn't know why, until James was able to compose himself and told Sirius to turn around. It took Sirius twenty minutes of turning in circles to see his tail; this was the first time that Sirius Black chased his tail, but it would not be the last. Peter had managed to find out his form by Christmas, however getting any sort of physical transformation was taking much longer, by April he was able to turn his ears into rat ears.

By May, Sirius and James were attempting the full animagus transformations. Within the first week they had both succeeded. The following week they took time perfecting their transformation. Exactly a month after Sirius and James, Peter had completed his transformation. With the final full moon before the school year ended approaching, the trio surprised Remus with their news.

"So Mooney, your time of the month is coming," Sirius said softly at breakfast one morning. Remus rolled his eyes, looking at Sirius as if he were stupid.

"We have something we need to show you." James whispered, looking around to make sure no one was watching them. "Meet us in the abandoned classroom on the 6th floor after Defense Against the Dark Arts." he whispered.

James, Peter, and Sirius stood, making their way back to the common room to grab their bags, leaving Remus at the table to ponder what it could be that they had to show him.

The morning passed slowly and suddenly it was time for the all mysterious show. So as Remus made his way into the classroom, James shut the door behind him.

"Okay Remus, remember to stay calm, let us show you and and let us explain, then you can ask all the questions you want." Sirius said, seriously. Which made Remus realize this was something much different than their normal run of the mill conversations, as Sirius was actually being, well, serious.

"Oooookay," Remus drawled confused.

Leaning against the desk Remus prepared as one by one James, Sirius, and Peter lined up ready to begin.

"You aren't going to dance for me are you? Because that would just be weird."

"Shut up," Sirius barked, before promptly turning into a dog. Moments later James transformed into a Stag, and Peter a rat.

Remus blinked a couple times, unsure of if this was really happened, they couldn't be animagi, could they? Why were they showing him this? This had to be illegal. Remus continued blinking, then rubbed his eyes, still not believing what was in front of him. After a few more seconds gaping at his friends like a fish, they all transformed back. Standing in front of him was the human version of his friends. "Explain." Was all Remus could bring himself to say.

"We wanted to make your transformations easier on you." James led.

"And we knew that we couldn't do so in human form." Sirius followed.

"So we decided to become animagi." Peter finished.

"We can help you with your transformations. Sirius and I are big enough that if you get out of hand we can reel you back in, and Peter can help."

"We want to be there for you, Remus. Let us help."

"No, it's too dangerous." Remus protested.

"No." Peter said suddenly. "We didn't work at becoming animagi for nearly three years for you to tell us no. We did this for you, why can't you just accept it?"

"Yeah, Mooney accept it." Sirius said, adding his newly found puppy dog eyes.

"It's not dangerous, Remus. You hurt humans in your wolf form, not other animals. You can't get rid of us now. We've done our research. We will be there with you and you will like it." James said in a stern tone.

"Alright, who let Professor McGonagall into the room." Peter added, causing all boys to bend over in laughter.

"Oh my god. Can we tell her? Merlin, could you imagine her face? James we have to tell her. She can keep a secret!" Sirius said.

"NO!" Remus suddenly yelled. "Let me get this straight, you three, are unregistered animagi?"

They nodded.

"No one can know, and if you register, Dumbledore will watch you, you won't be allowed to come with me. You have to keep this quiet if you want to do this."

"Wait, did I hear this right, are you encouraging us to break the rules Mooney?" Sirius asked.

With a swift nod of his head Remus smiled at his three, trouble making best friends.

Pumping his fist into the air Sirius smiled. " Yussssss, we're good at breaking rules. It's another adventure." Sirius laughed. "Not to mention, it gives us a reason to sneak out after dark!"

Two weeks later the animagi ventured out with Remus for their first full moon. It was an exciting experience for all of them. Remus immediately took up to the roll of pack leader, which made his wolf happy and he had a much easier night as a wolf than he had ever before. Which was all thanks to his friends. As night ended and the sun started to rise Remus transformed back into himself breaking down in tears.

He was so overwhelmed with emotion, thankful to not be alone, and thankful to be surrounded by people that cared about who he was, not what he was. That night was the first night that his friends joined him, and they would do the same for every full moon following.

~ATAF~

Fourth year wrapped up without any hassle, the summer passed by quickly and before the boys knew it they were back at Kings Cross preparing to board the Hogwarts Express for 5th year.

James Potter stood on the Platform with his tongue hanging out of his mouth. There she was, Lily Evans, the love of his life, and the future mother of his children, she just didn't know it yet. Her gorgeous red hair hung down her back in soft curls, and her green eyes twinkled happily as she laughed with her friends.

As they walked toward him, James leaned against his trunk and smirked. "Have a good summer Evans?"

"Yes."

"Me too, now, how about you and I go to Hogsmeade together first weekend?"

Rolling her eyes she looked at him, "Bugger off James, the answer hasn't changed from the last 547 times you asked me." she said before walking away.

"You aren't going to give it up, are you?" Remus asked.

"Our children will be intelligent and beautiful." He murmured, not paying attention to his friends.

"Not to mention imaginary." Sirius said, slapping him on the back.

As they climbed onto the train Sirius made eyes with Marlene McKinnon, "Have a nice summer Marley?"

"How many times have I told you not to call me that Black?" Marlene and Lily shared a look of exasperation, wondering if Sirius and James would ever grow up.

"Not sure, lost count back in second year." She rolled her eyes, but didn't turn away. "How about you and I grab a butterbeer together?"

She snorted, "I have heels higher than your standards Black, I don't think so."

Flipping her hair over her shoulder she giggled as her and Lily walked away from the boys, heading into a compartment about three doors up. James' and Sirius' eyes still stayed trained on the two girls as they walked toward their compartment. Watching them walk away was the best part, "Hate to see them leave, but nice to watch them go." Sirius smirked, throwing his arms over James' shoulder.

Remus slapped him up the side of his head with his copy of the daily prophet as he said, "Bad dog." Chuckling to himself as he walked into their compartment halfway down the fourth car.

The train ride didn't turn out all that eventful. James saw Lily four more times and asked her out, four more times. Not to mention, he was told no in four different languages as well. _No, Non, Nein, Nyet,_ Lily was so smart and beautiful he thought, and he loved to hear her speak even if she was saying no.

A short while later Lily was shocked to find out that Remus, was the second Gryffindor prefect. Not because he didn't deserve it, but because he was part of the little merry band that called themselves the Marauders. "Congratulations Remus." she said with a smile, "Does this mean we can expect the pranks to stop?" she asked casually.

He smirked, "I share a room with James and Sirius, what do you think?"

Rolling her eyes she smirked, "James and Sirius may have the ideas, but we all know you're really the brains."

The Marauders arrived at Hogwarts with little drama. James was able to jinx Snivellus at least once before they got off the train, and they pulled off the perfect prank to begin the year. Not to mention, James was yelled at by Lily eight more times that night. It was a new record!

The year progressed slowly, with James, Sirius, and Peter keeping Remus company during the full moons. They started another epic project that Remus was taking the lead on. They decided one night, as they drank smuggled in bottles of firewhiskey, that they needed to make an enchanted map of Hogwarts, to make it easier for them to sneak around of course. James and Sirius were able to magically measure the castle, Peter was able to find all the secret passageways by looking in his animagus form, and Remus was able to charm the map to include all of this information, as well as every person in the castle in their true form.

It was one boring night shortly before Halloween that James and Sirius got bored. With Remus off doing something Prefect related, and Peter in detention for, 'accidentally' blowing up Snivellus' cauldron in potions, James and Sirius were left to their own devices.

So there they were, forty-five minutes later, in the middle of a corridor on the third floor, getting yelled at by McGonagall. "What were you two thinking? Or were you thinking at all?"

"We were studying Professor, honest!" Sirius said.

"Studying, by putting on two suits of armor and jousting on broomsticks?"

"For muggle studies! We were recreating an old fashioned muggle duel!" James added.

"Detention, tomorrow night, with Professor Slughorn, I'm sure he could use some help cleaning cauldrons." She said said exasperated, throwing her hands up in the air, "And clean this mess up." she said walking away, muttering.

The year was steadily moving along until one sunny May afternoon, when James and Sirius got to hang Snivellus upside off the tree by the lake after Herbology. Lily tried to help him but instead of thanking her Snivellus said to Lily, "Why would I need help from a filthy mudblood like you?" James was livid, he vowed to make Snape's life a living hell, as he watched Lily run off in the opposite direction crying.

"Lily," James said, that night in the common room. "Snivellus had no right to say that to you."

In that moment she turned and glared, her green eyes fiery with angry passion. "You've got to be bloody joking. It's your fault. If you weren't such a bloody prat he never would have done that. You're so full of yourself, walking around here like you own the place. Here is an FYI Potter, you and your friends, aren't special, you're all a bunch of bullies. For years you have bullied Severus just because you didn't like him, you need to bloody grow up. And I just wish you WOULD LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE." grabbing her books Lily stood with a flourish and bounded up the stairs into the 5th year girls dormitory.

The chattering in the common room ceased as every person turned to look at James Potter. James' jaw dropped. Sure he messed with Evans a lot, but never had she sworn at him. He wasn't sure how or if he could come back from this. In that moment he thought about what had happened. HE was the one who had Snape upside down by his trousers. He was the one who constantly picked on Snape no matter if he was avoiding them or not. He was a bully.

"Prongs, don't let what she said get to you." Sirius said

"She's right Padfoot. I pick on Snivellus more than any of us, because he was close to her. I'm a bully." James said, then he walked out of the common room.

Mooney, Padfoot, and Wormtail immediately ran to their dormitory and took out their newly finished map. They wanted to know where James was going. They quickly found him pacing around the corridor on the 4th floor outside of the Transfiguration Classroom, they decided to give James space, allowing him to come to terms with what just happened. Usually Evans just went with the flow, but she had never cursed James out before. This was new to everyone. James didn't ask Lily out again for the remainder of the year.

The rest of the year was quiet, they took their O.W.L. Exams in June and boarded the Hogwarts Express to return home prepared to have an exciting and eventful summer away from Hogwarts.

~ATAF~

An otherwise boring summer was suddenly halted when Sirius appeared, nearly collapsed, out of the floo. Jumping up Euphemia Potter called for her husband, her son, and their house elf, Buttons.

The normally boisterous young man was covered in his own blood, there was a cut on the side of his face from the tip of his eyebrow to the middle of his cheek, and as they levitated him onto the couch, they were able to see bruises covering a good majority of his chest. Shortly after his moan of arrival he had passed out from the pain.

For three days following his arrival Sirius slept, allowing his body, and his magical core to rebuild strength for their upcoming term at Hogwarts.

Following Sirius' crash landing at Potter Manor nothing all too interesting happened for the remainder of the summer and before they knew it they were back at Platform 9 ¾. Sirius had managed to pull James out of his Lily induced funk, and James was determined to win Lily's favor. He knew what he needed to do, so he decided to give it a shot when he saw her on the platform.

"Have a good summer, Evan's?" James asked as he approached Lily.

"It was fine Potter, yours?" Lily said while looking skeptical.

"Summer was good. Did everything turn out well with your OWL's?"

"They went as expected. How about yours?" To say Lily was confused was an understatement. Here she was having a conversation with James Potter and he had yet to ask her out, not to mention they were being civil. This was completely out of character for the pair and everyone in the general vicinity noticed.

"The same." He said. "Oh, there's Remus. See you later Evans."

Lily was dumbfounded. What had happened to Potter over the summer? Where was the arrogant, obnoxious, loud mouth bully that she was used to? Was this really the same boy who had spent the last five years incessantly asked her out at every given opportunity?

Watching as he walked away Lily Evans stared, she hated to admit it but James Potter certainly had her attention. She was going to have to watch him closely this year.

As James walked away it took everything in him not to turn back, and glance at Lily, to ask her out like he would have previously. But he knew he had her attention. Now he just needed to keep it up until she had completely changed her mind about him. Then, and only then, would she say yes when he asked her out. He knew it might take some time but he was committed.

James found Mooney, Padfoot, and Wormtail in their usual compartment. They were already catching each other up on the summer and of course talking prank ideas for the welcoming feast. James took his moment to explain his conversation with Lily, which caused Sirius to laugh and say, "So you've been mooning over Evans since the first moment you saw her and now, five years later, you decide to just talk to her like a decent human being, AND she then has a full conversation with you? That's hilarious and of course that would happen to you Prongs." Sirius continued laughing and all James could do was glare at Sirius and change the subject back to pranking.

"Hey," Remus started with a glint in his eyes. "At least he didn't jump off the top of the astronomy tower to get her attention. Actually I'm glad that he didn't do that, or else we would have had to listen to him moan for the rest of eternity about how Lily Evans wasn't impressed that he committed suicide for her."

"At least Moaning Myrtle would finally have someone to share her toilet with." Peter added.

"You guys suck." James said, crossing his arms and pouting.

Like the years past their prank went off without a hitch, starting the year off by getting everyone laughing. The next day the students received their schedules and James was pleased to find that he shared every class, including Arithmancy and Runes, with Lily Evans. He took this as a sign that this year would be his year, he got to see Lily everyday, and he was Quidditch Captain.

The year passed like many others, however He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was gathering followers, and the times were starting to get darker. Soon it became a weekly occurrence to read about someone or other getting attacked or killed in the Daily Prophet. The one good thing, though small in the grand scheme of things, was that James had the Gryffindor Quidditch team in top shape, they had won match after match, and were the favorites for the Quidditch Cup. The other positive was James was assigned as Lily's partner for Arithmancy, and much to Lily Evans' surprise, the pair were actually getting along. This of course was turned into a joke by Sirius, but even that couldn't change James' good mood.

Throughout the year, much to everyone's surprise, James and Lily developed a friendship of sorts. James didn't incessantly ask Lily out, in fact he hadn't asked her out at all in sixth year, and Lily didn't yell at James for fun in her free time. The two seemed to finally coexist and there hadn't been any arguments from the two in the Gryffindor common room.

The black spot of the year came when one person, took what he thought to be a joke, a little too far. After one, particularly trying period of double potions, Sirius made a point to loudly mention the passage under the Whomping Willow, which lead to the Shrieking Shack as Snape listened in. Snape who had become increasingly more aware of Remus' disappearances around the full moon was getting more and more bold with his moves, and Sirius' little 'joke' didn't help. That night, as the full moon was starting to rise, James rescued Snape from becoming werewolf food, but not before he got a glance at Remus' transformation. Sworn to secrecy by Dumbledore, Severus Snape, never spoke another word about Remus Lupin.

However that joke did not go unnoticed by the Marauders. Sirius had taken his little prank too far, and had put Remus' entire future in jeopardy. For the next month the tension in the dorm was thick, however with time they were able to surpass it.

Sixth year as a whole, minus the obvious hiccup, was filled with pranks, quidditch, Hogsmeade visits and birthday parties. This was the year they turned seventeen after all, and they needed to make their birthdays something to remember. During the spring they all managed to pass the test for their apparition licenses, Lily included. After they got their licences the rest of the year was rather dull apart from drinking their stock of illegal firewhiskey, and sneaking to Hogsmeade through the One Eyed Witch passageway. Before they knew it they were back on the Hogwarts Express, heading home for their last summer break, ever.


	3. Chapter 3: Summer

After the Marauders parted ways on the platform, James and Sirius made their way toward James' parents. Only to be immediately greeted with a huge hug from Mrs. Potter.

"Oh my boys! How I've missed you!"

Sirius had never known how a simple statement could make his heart swell. Though not actually their son, he knew they were without a doubt the people who were truly meant to be his parents.

"Missed you too mum." James and Sirius replied together.

"So how was school? Tell me all about it. James, how is that girl Sirius was telling me you liked? Have you asked her out yet? What does she look like? You'll have to tell me more about her." She said quickly.

James turned to quickly glare at Sirius, who was staring at him with amusement in his eyes. However he had stopped listening the moment she mentioned Lily, and he immediately started to look for her. He couldn't let her leave without saying goodbye. What if she forgot about him over the summer? He quickly spotted Lily, standing over with Marlene and Alice and decided he was going to run over and say goodbye.

"Hey Evans." James shouted while rushing over to Lily.

"Potter?"

"I just wanted to say have a good summer."

"Thank you. I hope you have a good summer too." Lily said with a small smile and butterflies in her stomach, all while feeling confused. She still was unsure of what to make of the person James Potter had become throughout the year. He was a completely different person, a person that she had actu

ally grown to like, and she hoped she would continue to see this version of James.

"Thanks! See you later Lily." James said walking away while grinning from ear to ear. Looking toward his parents, James looked back with a silly smile on his face, and saw Sirius laughing, and his mother grinning from ear to ear.

As James Potter walked away Marlene McKinnon and Alice Prewitt laughed, "You might have just made his year Lily." Marlene joked.

"Yeah Lily." Alice laughed, "That boy already worships the ground you walk on, now he looks like he's ready to worship you." Alice laughed.

"I don't know what's was going on with him this year, but he's been pleasant and I've actually enjoyed spending time with him." Lily confessed.

"Wait, Lily! Do you actually LIKE James now?" Marlene squealed.

"Shhhhhhh!" Lily said to Marlene while looking around to make sure no one else heard. "It's really hard to dislike him when he has been so nice, and not asking me out all the time, I don't know if I like, like him, but I like the person he has become." Marlene and Alice squealed while Lily continued shhhh'ing them.

"Would you say yes if he asked you out again?" Alice asked.

"I don't know, maybe." Lily said. Alice and Marlene started squealing again. "Look I've got to go. My parents are waiting for me outside the platform. Owl me!" Lily started walking away from her friends with her trunk in tow. As she went to exit the platform she walked past James, giving him a smile and a wave as she walked by.

James was so distracted by Lily smiling at him that he accidently walked into a light post. Of course Sirius witnessed this and doubled over laughing in the middle of the platform.

~ATAF~

As the summer passed there were many a times that the boys gathered at the manor. However the missing link was that often times, Peter did not show up. The young man had mentioned that his mother was sick, and more often than not his responsibilities at home kept him from getting together with his friends.

The boys knew Peter was having to deal with his mother being sick, but they at least thought they would see him for the full moon, however he never showed up. The full moon proved a little more difficult than usual. Without the Shrieking Shack and the Forbidden Forest, it was difficult to corral Remus, but other than that, the full moon came and went with no major problems. Despite the fact that they really didn't need Peter to get passed the Whomping Willow, the boys wished he would have come to join them.

~ATAF~

It was one day, shortly after they had received their Hogwarts letters, that James, Remus, and Sirius gathered in Diagon Alley. Peter, was once again absent from the gathering. The boys had rarely heard, and had not seen their fellow Marauder since leaving platform 9 ¾ a month and a half before. The full moon in August had been a couple days previous, and the three boys were still a little sore that he had not joined them.

So there they sat, outside Florean Fortescue's, licking at ice cream and quietly discussing the full moon, when Sirius suddenly caught sight of Lily Evans.

"Oi, Evans!" He yelled, waving the surprised young woman over.

The only thing that James could think, was that, though he didn't think it possible, she had gotten more beautiful. Her red hair, was slightly shorter than it had been the previous year, and her pale, creamy skin was shown beautifully in her light green sundress. He noticed more so that she was naturally beautiful, and all he could do was smile. Being a warm blooded teenager James also noted how Lily had seemed to blossom in all of the right places.

"Fancy seeing you here, Evans. May I inquire as to where the lovely Miss. McKinnon and Prewitt are?" Sirius asked, obviously looking to bother Marlene.

"I'm here by myself today, Black." She smirked, "You know, us simple woman folk are allowed out in public alone occasionally." She laughed.

"Blasphemy!" He spluttered dramatically, "I insist that you join us for lunch at the Leaky, or else my mate here may die from your lack of presence!" he said boldly.

To James' surprise she smiled, winked at him and said, "Well we can't have that can we? I'd love to."

Tossing the remainder of their ice cream away the quartet made their way toward the Leaky Cauldron. The four made easy conversation during their walk down the alley.

"So Lily, what have you been up to this summer?" James inquired.

"Nothing too much. Now that I can apparate I have a bit more freedom and I have been able to visit Marlene and Alice a bit. It's been a nice change from being at my parents house, especially with my sister planning her wedding, which is supposed to happen a few days before we go back to Hogwarts." Lily said. "It's also been nice to actually show my parents magic without worrying about getting in trouble."

James noticed the glint that was normally in Lily's eyes disappear as she mentioned her sister. "That's not all, is it? There is something with your sister?"

She looked up surprised, but nodded. "My sister and I haven't had the best relationship since I got into Hogwarts. We were super close when we were younger, but when I found out I was a witch, and she was wasn't, suddenly I became this black spot on our family tree. She spends most of the time with her fiancé glaring at me, and calling me a freak. I used to think she was just jealous, but, now I think she actually hates me. I doubt she even wants me at her wedding, the only reason I'm going is because of my parents." Lily continued looking upset.

"I'm so sorry Lily." James said frowning. He didn't understand how anyone could hate his precious Lily-flower. "If you ever need to talk or get away you're always welcome to come visit us at Potter Manor."

Lily smiled at James and just looked at him for a second. In that moment, she wasn't upset that she just revealed something about herself to James, she felt relieved. She was relieved that she didn't have to hide a piece of her home life from her friends any longer. What she said next really surprised the Marauder trio. "You know, I really think I'd like that. You'll have to let me know how to get there."

James, Sirius, and Remus were astounded by Lily's answer. James never expected in a million years that Lily would say yes. Remus thought that something must have happened to Lily during the weeks they hadn't seen her. Then Sirius, Sirius made sure everyone knew what he was thinking.

"Who are you and what have you done with Lily Evans? The real Lily Evans never would have even considered spending any free time with James Potter. Are you really Lily? Are you sure that you aren't a polyjuiced version of her? You look like her but you're not acting like her." He said, accompanying his questions with pokes to random points on Lily's body.

"Shut up Sirius, before she changes her mind." James said quietly while Lily swatted at Sirius' pokes. Sirius stuck his tongue out at James, and despite Sirius' pestering, Lily kept walking with the boys towards the Leaky. The quartet made it to the Leaky Cauldron without any other questions, and as they walked down the alley Lily and James slowly moved closer and closer together until they were shoulder to shoulder. Remus and Sirius could only grin, they were going to have to pick on James for this later.

The four arrived at the Leaky and immediately slid into a booth in a far corner, away from prying eyes. Sirius and Remus, being the best wing-men they could be, orchestrated it so Lily and James would have to sit next to each other. James could tell they did it on purpose but it didn't mean he wasn't grinning like a fool. The quartet ordered drinks and Lily stunned the Marauders by ordering some elf wine instead of the expected butterbeer.

"What?" Lily said to the trio of boys who were staring at her with their jaws slack.

"You don't drink." Sirius said.

"Everyone drinks, Sirius. It's necessary to maintain life…" Lily countered.

"But you just ordered alcohol." Sirius said, whispering the last word, as if it had suddenly became dirty.

"And?"

"But you're, well you." Sirius said thinking that would make sense.

"Very nice observation Sirius, I had yet to figure that out." She answered sarcastically.

Remus, who had been quiet up until this point, snorted. A smirk breaking out on his face.

"Sirius, you obviously don't pay much attention to what people drink at your parties." Lily laughed.

"Yes I do!" Sirius countered. "You've never touched the firewhiskey spiked punch, you were always drinking pumpkin juice or something."

"Correction, you thought I was drinking pumpkin juice, Sirius, have you ever heard of the muggle alcohol called vodka?" she asked with a sly smile.

"What's vodka?" James asked, finally jumping into the conversation

"It's a muggle alcohol. Native to Russia, it's a type of alcohol that comes in different flavors. Very potent, and very good to mix drinks with. But my point is, you've never tasted what I've had in my glass Sirius, I've been putting muggle vodka in my drinks for years!" Lily laughed.

James, Remus, and Sirius had all gone slack-jawed. Was it possible that the Lily Evans they all knew and loved, was different from the person Lily Evans actually was? That she wasn't this perfect prefect that all, or a vast majority, of Gryffindor thought her to be? That she had a little bit of a mischievous side to her? How had they never know this about her?

The sudden silence that had overtaken the group at the announcement of Lily's surprise was ended as a smile that went from one ear to the next spread across Sirius' face. "Lily Evans, I knew I liked you."

"Sirius, you always told me I was a stuck up ninny who didn't know how to have fun!"

"Only a couple of times"

"A couple of times a month Sirius."

"Oh, yeah. Well I guess you're not a stuck up ninny then."

"Well, thank you for those very kind words Mr. Black." Lily said laughing at Sirius.

Conversation through lunch flowed more smoothly than any member of the table thought possible. It was intelligent and entertaining, and Lily Evans could not remember the last time she had had such a good lunch. The boys were sad, wondering how they had missed out on six years of friendship with Lily, when it was this easy for them to talk with her and laugh with her. Though they wondered if the changes in the last year hadn't happened, if this very moment would be taking place. They were thankful that they were getting to spend time with her now before it was too late.

They sat there for hours on end discussing any little thing, and as the quartet departed later that afternoon, Lily had plans to stop by Potter Manor later in the week. It was decided that James would take Lily home, to make sure she was safe of course, and then apparate back to Potter Manor from there. Lily side alonged James to an area near her home then the pair walked to Lily's house from there.

"Ugh." Lily scoffed.

"What's wrong?" James asked.

"It looks like the only person home is Petunia, and that car over there belongs to Vernon, her fiancé. I guess I'll be putting up with their snide remarks for the remainder of the evening." She frowned.

"You know, you're welcome to come back to the manor with me. My mum and dad wouldn't mind having an extra person staying over, they're used to Remus and Peter dropping by unexpectedly." James said awkwardly.

Looking back at the house Lily bit her lip nervously, "I couldn't impose on you like that."

Throwing his head back with laughter James shook his head, "You wouldn't be imposing, god, with Sirius around I highly doubt my mum would notice an extra person." he said before quickly adding, "not that, you aren't noticeable, because you are. It's just that he's a big person, not fat big, just big personality, and I'm rambling."

She wasn't sure why, but she found his rambling endearing, "Well I would need to go in first and at least make sure that Petunia knew where I was going and to leave a note for my parents. Um, would you like to come in? You can meet my sister and her pet whale, I mean fiancé."

"Sure," James said with a smile, he didn't care about meeting either of them but he was curious to know what type of people could torment Lily in the way she explained earlier.

Upon entering Lily's house nothing seemed unusual, beyond the lack of magic that is, but other than that there wasn't anything abnormal. Then they entered the kitchen, which was located at the back of the house. Sitting at the table was a blob of a man that truly did resemble some sort of pale, blubbery whale, no, not a whale more of a manatee, or was it a walrus, which ever one had a mustache. There was no differentiation between any part of his body, and his head looked like it was on top of a ball. Through his fantastic deductive skills, James assumed that this must be Lily's sister's fiancé, Vernon.

Sitting across from the blob was a slender woman with brown hair and a face that was long like a horse with a neck that was as long as a giraffe. That must be Petunia. Lily's sister. James' opinion was that the two girls hardly looked alike. The only similarity they shared was the shape of their nose. Petunia heard Lily walk in and looked at her with a look of disgust.

"Oh, you're here are you? What do you want?" Petunia asked rudely.

"I'm just here to collect some things, and leave a note for mum and dad. I'm going to spend the weekend with James and his friends." She said quietly, pulling a pad of paper out of one of the drawers.

"If you think you're just going to leave here with a boy and stay the night at his place? You must be more daft than I thought you were." Petunia barked at Lily.

"Both his parents are there Tuney, and so are two of our friends." James wasn't sure what it was, but his heart swelled as she called Sirius and Remus 'our' friends.

"I'm not letting you leave, you little freak."

"Enough Petunia. I've had enough. I know you hate me, I get it, but why do you always feel the need to insult me? I haven't done anything to you. I'm leaving. Deal with it. I've left a note for mum and dad, and believe me I will know if they don't get it." She said with tears in her eyes while flashing her wand at Petunia as a threat. Lily grabbed James hand, pulled him away from Petunia and Vernon and went towards her room to pack.

Lily quickly packed enough to last a week and was ready to go when all of a sudden James pulled her into a hug and just whispered in her ear. "You could never be a freak, please don't listen to what Bitchy Horse Face and Wally the Walrus have to say." Lily smiled up at him and hugged him back with a laugh.

"Come on James. Let's go."

Standing in Lily's room hugging, James apparated the two of them to Potter Manor.

~ATAF~

Euphemia and Fleamont Potter stood in the entrance hall staring at Sirius and Remus sternly. "Just where is James? You three were supposed to come back together. You leave together, you come back together, that's the rule, and you Sirius Orion Black, know that."

"Mum, you don't understand, he's just taking a friend home, he should be back any second." Sirius answered, swaying back and forth, nervous under her angry eyes.

About fifteen minutes later a pop outside the door alerted them to the arrival of James Potter, but what they never expected, was James and Lily to walk through the door hand-in-hand. They could all see Lily's tear stained face and they immediately knew something was the matter.

"What did you do?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing!" James said confused.

"Then why does it look like Lily has been crying?"

"Because Lily's sister is a bitch, okay Sirius. Drop it. Mum is it okay if Lily stays here for a few days?"

Euphemia Potter was too busy staring at the beautiful red head standing next to her son to notice the question she was being asked. "Mum." James said again, this time catching his mother's attention.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"Lily, do you mind if Lily stays for a few days?"

"What? Oh of course. She can stay as long as she likes." Euphemia said.

~ATAF~

James, Sirius, and Remus were able to get sometime away from James' parents and Lily while she was getting settled in. Sirius and Remus wanted to know why Lily was upset. They felt oddly protective of her so they began to question James.

"Prongs, what happened when you took Lily home." Sirius asked.

"It's not my story to say." James said quietly. This confused Sirius because they told each other everything.

"Lets just say, Lily's sister is even worse than she said. She's a completely awful wench. I can't believe that anyone could treat Lily so horribly. Guys, Lily broke down. I mean, she completely broke down and there was no way I could help her. All I want to do is show her how much I care about her and I'm afraid it's too soon to do that. Guys, I love her, all it took was the day leaving the express and today." James said while looking lost in space.

"James, you've been in love with Lily since first year." Remus said and Sirius laughed.

"This is different. This isn't a childish infatuation Mooney and stop laughing Sirius!" James said angrily. The two boys shut up. There was definitely something different about this conversation about Lily compared to all of their other conversations about her. "I love her, really love her, I just, I want to make her happy, like she was before we went back to her parents house. She had never smiled at me before, not until the day we left the express for summer."

"So what are you going to do about it?" Remus asked James, but before James could answer there was a knock at the door.

Little did the trio know Lily had heard the entire conversation from outside the door. She took a moment to compose herself before knocking. Slowly entering the room she couldn't help but inwardly smile. So, he still had feelings for her, and it wasn't the childish crush that she was used to. Hearing this information, she had to admit, made her heart swell. Looking around, Lily realized that she must be in either James' or Sirius' bedroom. The boys were lounged across the bed and floor, and Lily went over to sit in the chair off to the side.

"So, what's the plan for tonight?" Lily asked.

"We're not too sure. We were just discussing that." James lied smoothly.

"Have you guys even been to the muggle cinema?" Lily asked and by the confused look on all three of the boys faces she gathered that it must be a no.

"What is a cinema?" Sirius asked

"Um, I guess the equivalent in the wizarding world would be talking portraits? It's basically a bunch of talking portraits strung together to make a story, kind of like a moving book." She said, explaining it in a way she thought they would understand.

"Oooh. I wanna go to the cinema." Sirius yelled obnoxiously.

So, that's how the quartet of seventeen year old's found themselves apparating to Lily's hometown, to go to her local cinema to see some movie called Star Wars. Lily bought tickets and popcorn for the group, as James and Sirius stood there, enamored by the posters on the wall, and how they did not move. Before she led them into the theater where they took their seats. Remus took the end seat with Sirius next to him and then with Lily between Sirius and James. Sirius was in awe. This _picture frame_ was bigger than any moving picture frame he had ever seen and there wasn't anything currently in the frame. James was confused. He had never sat in front of a picture fame before, usually he just walked by them, occasionally having a conversation with them as he walked by. Remus, though half-blood, has never been to a movie theater before, and sat there taking it all in trying to stay as cool, calm and collected as Lily.

"Lily, this is a really big picture frame." Sirius whispered loudly.

"It's not actually a picture frame Sirius. That's the movie screen. The movie will be projected from that room behind us onto the movie screen." Lily explained.

"Wait, can we talk to the pictures?" James asked.

"No, the movie will do all the talking we just have to watch and listen."

"Well the not talking thing might be hard for Sirius." Remus laughed.

Lily smiled in awe at the three boys. It was like taking three, well okay, maybe two small toddlers out in public to see a picture for the first time. Sirius' mouth hung wide open, catching flies, and James' eyes were wide, flitting around the room, waiting for it all to begin. As usual, Remus was composed, however she sensed from the jittering of his knee that he was truly excited to see the movie.

"Shut up Remus." Sirius said while glaring at Remus and tossing a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

The boys settled into the theater and began eating their popcorn, waiting for the movie to start. When the commercials started Lily looked towards her boys, yes, she really thought those three were hers, and she saw all three of their jaws drop as it started.

"Woah." Lily heard Sirius say slack jawed. Lily giggled and couldn't wait for the movie to actually start. When the commercials finished and the movie started Lily knew that the boys were going to be hooked. Sirius kept saying wow whenever they started using lightsabers in the movie, and the boys all had a mischievous glint in their eyes by the end of it.

"I want a lightsaber." The boys said simultaneously when the movie ended. Lily knew she was going to have to watch these three carefully when they got back to Hogwarts.

~ATAF~

After the night at the movies the summer passed quickly. While the boys didn't see much of Peter, Lily quickly became a fixture in the Potter household, and the fourth member of the group. Lily's presence brought about the presence of Marlene McKinnon, much to Sirius' delight, and occasionally Alice Prewitt and her boyfriend Frank Longbottom.

It was about two weeks before the start of the school year that the group of seven teenagers sat and swam lazily in the pond at the back of the Potter estate. James tried his hardest not to stare at Lily, it was impossible, but through side glances he was able to decide then, that he really, really liked bikini's. The only thing that he thought he could possibly like more was the smile that accompanied Lily's face these days, it was absolutely gorgeous.

As the day turned into night, the gang decided to camp out around the pond. So Fleamont and Euphemia Potter brought a series of tents out to the group. The group put the tents up, lit a fire and just relaxed, reminiscing about the past and their hopes for the upcoming year.

Laying next to each other on the ground, Lily and James' fingers touched, a slight shock radiated up their arms. They turned toward each other, a smile of each other their faces.

"I can't believe we're going to be starting our seventh year in a week." Alice said, snuggling closer to Frank.

"I know, it's crazy how time has flown by." Marlene answered.

"I know!" Sirius yelled, "Think, last year, at this time Lily hated James, now they aren't even paying attention to us."

It was true, for the last few minutes the pair hadn't stopped staring into each other's eyes, and in that moment, all Lily could think, was that she really wanted him to kiss her. But he didn't.

~ATAF~


	4. Chapter 4: September 1st

CHAPTER 4: THE WEEK BEFORE & SEPTEMBER 1ST

The remainder of the summer was rather bland until the last week before they returned to Hogwarts, when Lily suddenly showed up at Potter Manor. Late one night, after her sister, Petunia's, wedding, Lily apparated into the entryway of Potter Manor. Tears streaking down her face and in a general disarray. Sensing her distress, the Potter's house elf, Ipsy, went to wake the family. Stopping in James' room first.

"Master Jamesey, Master Jamesey. You needs to wakes ups NOW!" Ipsy shouted in a squeaky voice to get James' attention.

"Huh, whas goin on?" James asked, his voice laden with sleep.

"Yous needs to go down stairs now! Somethings wrong with the Miss Lily." James perked up at the mention of Lily's name.

"What's wrong with Lily? Is she here?" He asked.

"The Miss Lily is in the entry way. She be crying lots. I must go wake the other masters and mistress too." Ipsy said before apparating away.

Throwing off the covers, James immediately got up and ran down the stairs. He wanted to know who was responsible for making Lily this way, but in that moment he turned his anger into concern. There in the middle of the entry way, collapsed in a crying heap, was his Lily Flower. She sat there oblivious to the world crying her eyes out. Running over to her he realized that she was still dressed up, so, he thought something must've happened at the wedding. Putting his thoughts aside James scooped her up, pulling Lily into his arms and started rocking her back and forth, rubbing soothing circles on her back, trying to calm her down. He was oblivious to the fact that Sirius and his parents had rushed down the stairs behind him. Standing up, with Lily in his arms he moved himself and Lily from the entrance hall, to the den, where his mother quickly placed a blanket over the pair. Some time later, Lily had fallen asleep in James' arms. Staying on the couch, James decided to stay with Lily, urging everyone else to go back to sleep, they would figure out what happened in the morning.

The next morning Lily woke to light streaming in the window. Looking around the room she recognized that she was in the Potter's home and had a familiar pair of arms wrapped around her waist. In that moment she thought, _'so this is what it is like to wake up next to James Potter.'_ Then reality came crashing back to her. For just a moment she had forgotten how she had gotten there, then she remembered just what had transpired at her sister's wedding. She started to shudder from the memory when she felt James waking up next to her.

"Good morning." He said to Lily while yawning and stretching.

Turning she looked into his hazel eyes, still littered with sleep. She smiled inwardly, something told her that she could get used to waking up like this.

"Morning," She replied lazily. "I'm sorry you got woken up in the middle of the night. I hardly remember getting here."

"It's no problem. I'm glad you knew you could come here. Um, would you like to freshen up and change into something more comfortable? You're still in your dress from last night."

Lily looked down, blushed, and quietly said, "Yes please."

James started to lead Lily towards the room that had become hers whenever she visited over the summer, fighting the urge to ask her what had happened the night before.

"I'll let you freshen up. And I'll leave some clothes on the bed for you."

"Thank you." Lily said with a smile.

As James left Lily, she looked in the mirror and realized what a mess she was. Her makeup from the night before was down her face in dark circles, similar to a racoon. Her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying she had done, and her hair was in tangled knots. She couldn't have been more thankful that James had suggested she freshen up. Turning the faucet to the shower Lily quickly stripped out of her dress and stepped in the warm mist, thankful for the hot water relaxing her tense muscles.

Meanwhile James went to his room to quickly freshen up and grab clothes for Lily. Grabbing a pair of black sweatpants and an old Gryffindor quidditch t-shirt, he walked back towards Lily's room. He first knocked on the door and when there was no answer he decided to enter the room to leave the clothes on the bed. Standing in the room he could hear the shower running, he could also hear Lily humming and he couldn't help but smile. He learned far more about Lily in one summer, than he had in the last six years at Hogwarts, and he couldn't help but fall more in love with her with every passing day. Seeing her so broken, so torn down like she had been the previous night, made his heart hurt for her. It also made him angry because he couldn't understand how someone could treat her so awfully. Hearing the shower turn off he gulped, and turned to exit the room, giving Lily the privacy she needed.

Lily had to admit, she felt much better after her shower. Grabbing a towel, she dried off and went out into the room to find the clothes James left for her. Sitting on the bed was a Gryffindor Quidditch t-shirt and a pair of black sweatpants. Taking a set of wash cloths she transfigured them into under clothes, then quickly dressed. She couldn't help but laugh when she realized that the t-shirt had, POTTER, across the back, along with his quidditch number, 7. When Lily was done dressing she followed the scent of bacon to the dining room when she found Sirius, James, and his parents. She joined them for breakfast and knew there was going to be questions about the previous night.

"How are you feeling?" Euphemia asked Lily.

"Much better. Thank you for letting me stay here last night."

"Not a problem at all dear. May I ask what happened last night? You were pretty upset."

Lily bashfully nodded her head yes. "Yes, it's okay. So um, you know yesterday was my sister's wedding." Everyone nodded their head yes.

"You also know that Petunia and I haven't had the best relationship since I went to Hogwarts. Well, she didn't ask me to be in her wedding and I doubt she even wanted me there at all, but my parents insisted." Lily took a deep breath and continued.

"It had been a good day. I stayed out of Petunia's way and I made sure to help decorate and clean up once things were over. However, the dynamic really started to shift once the reception ended and everyone had left. Petunia had asked if we could talk and I agreed. She then proceeded to tell me to leave, that my presence was no longer wanted or needed by her and Vernon. They would rather do all the work themselves than have any of my help. She then told me that she was starting a new life and she wanted me to know that I had no place in it. She also said that once I left last night that she never wanted to see or hear from me again. She said that she would no longer consider a freak like me as part of her family." Lily said as her eyes began to tear up. James reached out to grab Lily's hand.

"Then I just asked her what I did to make her hate me so much. She glared at me and told me that it's just what I am. She looked at me like I was dirt on her shoe. I tried to explain that I didn't have any control over being a witch. Then she yelled at me for using that word in her presence. She freaked out, telling me that I was an unnatural freak and she wouldn't tolerate my freakishness any longer. I tried to tell her that I was a witch and her sister and talk about how we used to be so close. Then in that moment she just slapped me across the face. She then told me that was for using _that_ word in her presence and that she had been waiting ages to do that. Then she just smiled at me and said that she no longer had a sister, and she walked away. Then I guess I apparated here." Lily finished in tears. "I know my sister is awful, but I don't know how she can just cast me out of her life like that."

"I'm so sorry Lily." James said giving her a hug.

"I just didn't know what to do. I didn't want to bother my parents with the drama, so I just came here. I'm sorry you all got woken up because of me." Lily said.

James was completely dumbfounded by the situation and still couldn't understand how someone could treat their family like that. He could tell that his parents felt the same way.

"Lily, never worry about that. You're always welcome here. It doesn't matter the time of day." Mr. Potter said to Lily.

Lily smiled a teary smile and got up to envelope Fleamont into a huge hug. In the moment that Lily got up James smiled when he realized that the shirt she was wearing had his name sprawled across the back of it. He heard Sirius start laughing, he must've seen it as well.

"Staking claim on something Prongs?" Sirius whispered laughing.

"Shut up Padfoot." James grunted while kicking him under the table.

Lily returned to her chair and the group finished breakfast with some polite conversation. Following breakfast Lily told the group that she should head home, so her parents didn't get even more upset. She wasn't worried about seeing her sister as Petunia and Vernon had already left for their honeymoon. The pair wouldn't be returning until the day after Lily had returned to Hogwarts. Lily said a quick goodbye to Sirius and James, gathered her things and apparated away. James couldn't help but smile when he realized Lily was still wearing his shirt.

~ATAF~

Five days later was September 1st, the day all Hogwarts students would return to school via the Hogwarts Express. Giving her parents a quick hug and kiss, Lily told them she loved them before making her way through the entrance to the platform. Making herself comfortable in a compartment midway up the fourth train car, she was soon joined by Alice and Marlene. As they discussed the summer's events, including what had gone down at Petunia's wedding.

"First of Lils, I'm sorry that your sister was awful. Secondly after everything that happened the first thing you thought to do was go to the Potters?" Alice said with a smile.

"In that moment it was the first thing I thought of." Lily said. "When I woke up in the morning it took me a moment to remember where I was and how I got there."

Lily told them about waking up with James holding her and everything that transpired throughout that morning.

"So Lily, we asked you this at the end of last year and I'm going to ask you again. Do you like James Potter?" Marlene asked.

"Yes." Lily answered. Alice and Marlene started squealing.

"Would you say yes if he asked you out." Alice asked.

"Yes." Lily said while blushing. The pair sitting across from her started giggling and Marlene said; "Well this certainly is going to be an interesting year. Oh, and Lily do you know who is going to be Head Boy with you yet?"

"No, not yet. I guess I'll find out at the prefect meeting at 1 o'clock." Lily said.

~ATAF~

In a different compartment a few train cars away the Marauders settled in for another journey to Hogwarts. This time all four were present. Mooney, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs discussed their summer and spent most of the time catching Peter up on what he had missed. Something seemed off with Wormtail and the other three attributed it to his busy summer caring for his mother. The Marauders quickly fell back into their pre - Hogwarts routine talking prank ideas for the feast and for the upcoming year. They also talked about the classes they planned on taking this year. James was keeping his schedule from last year and it seemed to be the same case for Remus and Sirius. As for Peter, he had dropped his extra classes and would only be taking the three classes he achieved O.W.L's in, meaning he would have a really easy year. Peter said it was because he would probably have to leave school a lot to help take care of his mother. The time was quickly approaching for Remus to leave for the Prefect meeting.

"Remus do you know who got Head Boy and Girl yet?" Peter asked.

"Well somehow James here ended up as Head Boy." Sirius stated as he snorted and Remus rolled his eyes laughing.

"Well who is Head Girl then?" Remus asked.

"I'm actually not sure. I mean I haven't heard anything about Lily getting it, so I have no clue who got it. I guess we'll find out at the one o'clock meeting." James said.

"Oh you're calling her Lily now instead of Evans?" Peter questioned.

"Peter, you missed a lot this summer mate." Sirius laughed. Peter just twisted his face into a questioning look and realized he was going to have to just wait and see what had changed.

The time came for Remus and James to head to the Prefect meeting. When they got there it wasn't immediately obvious who James' partner would be. After some looking around James and Remus noticed that the Head Girl Badge was pinned to Lily's cloak and Alice was the new 7th year prefect. James sauntered up to Lily.

"So it looks like you and I are going to spend a lot of time together this year Lily."

"Well, isn't this a surprise." Lily said when she noticed the Head Boy badge on James' robes. "The infamous, rule breaking James Potter is now Head Boy. What happened to Quidditch Captain?" Lily prodded.

"Well I'm Quidditch Captain as well so I guess I'm going to be busy this year." James said. The pair didn't notice that they were being stared at by everyone in the car as this was not the interaction that anyone expected between James Potter and Lily Evans.

James and Lily amicably lead the meeting for the prefects and established some clear and concise expectations for the upcoming year. The two worked really well as a team and no one, not even the pair, expected this. The prefects sitting in the car were perplexed and wondering what happened with James and Lily over the summer and what was going to happen over the year.

Following the meeting Lily and James took a moment to catch up. "I'm glad to see you're doing better." James said.

"I'm much better. Thank you so much again." Lily smiled and said. They bantered back and forth a bit and then James just had to joke some more.

"Hey Lily, guess what." James started. Lily looked at him waiting to hear what he was going to say. "This means that we're going to share a dorm this year since the Head Boy and Girl share quarters." James laughed, wagging his eyebrows. Lily just smiled and rolled her eyes at him.

As the two went their separate ways, Lily went back to her compartment she shared with Marlene and Alice, while James went to meet back up with his fellow Marauders.

"So who is Head Girl?" Sirius asked. Remus glanced at James and then started to laugh.

"Oh, this I've got to hear." Peter added.

"Our new Head Girl is none of than the one, the only, Miss Lily Evans." James stated calmly while smiling. Sirius, Peter and Remus just started laughing.

"What?" James asked as he was confused by his friends reactions.

"Is this the same Lily Evans who has hated you for the last six years? The same Lily Evans who would walk out of the room the minute you walked in. The same Lily Evans who…."

"Okay Peter, I got it. Yes, it's the same Lily Evans. Things are different now, okay. Lots of things changed this summer, which you would have known had you bothered to show up or even write to any of us." James said in a huff.

Sirius and Remus stared at James, mouths open, as he stormed angrily out of the compartment. Sirius was willing to put money on it that James was headed to Lily's compartment.

A couple train cars away James Potter suddenly appeared in the doorway of Lily Evans compartment. She looked up in surprise but invited him inside when she saw the look of anger on his face.

"James, is everything okay?"

Flopping on the seat next to Lily, James just said, "I'm irritated with Peter. He doesn't show up all summer, and he doesn't even try to contact any of us, and now he won't tell us anything about his summer and his mom being sick, and he's trying to be all chummy, like we have no reason to be concerned." 

"I'm sorry James." Lily replied shaking her head. Marlene and Alice were just looking on surprised that the pair in front of them were having a civil conversation.

"Something just seems off with Peter and I can't put my finger on it, but I know something is off."

"You're one of his best friends." Lily said, resting her hand on his in a comforting way. Catching site of Lily's hand, Marlene and Alice looked at each other and raised their eyebrows with sly smirks. "You know him better than anyone else, if you say something is wrong, then your instincts are probably right."

James smiled at Lily, and gave her a hug. "Thank you Lils." He said then he got up and headed back towards his compartment. That's when the questions started for Lily.

"Just what exactly was that?" Alice asked Lily excitedly, fighting the urge to clap her hands like an excited child.

"What are you talking about?" Lily asked with a little giggle.

"Putting your hand on his arm to comfort him, giving him a hug when he left?" Marlene said "I mean, damn girl I knew that you had feelings for him, but you've got it bad." she laughed.

"I was just comforting him, you saw how angry he was." she said slightly exasperated.

"The old Lily, never would have comforted him, at least not like that."

"Yes, well the old James would have never acted the way he is now." She said shrugging. "I just, he was angry, and he has been there for me so much over the summer. I already told you that I like him, was that something so wrong for a person who has feelings for another person to do?" She asked.

Marlene and Alice smiled, it was about time that Lily admitted her feelings for James. They had seen her curiosity growing over the previous year, and it seemed as if quite a bit had changed over the summer.

"I'm happy for you Lil's, really." Marlene stated with a smile. "The moments that James Potter wasn't being a prat I could see that he intrigued you, but it was everything else that turned you away from him. I'm glad that you're finally starting to come into your own."

Lily said nothing, but smiled. She had to admit, she was happy too. Being friends with James, and getting to know James, had been a highlight of her summer. When she wasn't fighting with Petunia, or hanging out with Marlene and Alice, she had often been with Sirius, Remus, and James, and she enjoyed that time. She enjoyed getting to know them. They were so much more than a group of boys who enjoyed pranking people, and she could foresee herself becoming decent friends with them.

~ ATAF ~

After a few more hours on the train the students arrived at Hogsmeade Station. Mooney, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs were the first off the train and they immediately rushed towards the carriages. Noticing this Lily was sure they were rushing to get their prank set up before the Welcoming Feast took off. Lily helped the first years make their way towards the boats where they would be meeting Hagrid to take their journey over to the castle before she joined Marlene and Alice in a carriage. Once in the castle the trio made their way to Gryffindor table where the Marauders had saved them seats. Nothing looked out of place in the Great Hall and Lily was curious as to what their first prank of the year would bring.

Once the current students were seated in the Great Hall, Professor Dumbledore welcomed them and asked them to quiet down so they could start the sorting ceremony. Immediately everyone quieted down and Professor McGonagall lead the new first year students towards the sorting hat. With all the first year students gathered in the front, the Professor placed the Sorting Hat upon the stool and everyone waited for the Sorting Hat's song.

Sie können nicht denken, dass ich etwas Besonderes bin

Oder du magst nicht, was du siehst

Nehmen Sie sich einen Moment Zeit, entspannen Sie sich entspannen

Und verbringe etwas Zeit mit mir

Du kannst in Hufflepuff gehören

Unter den Dachs von Gelb und Schwarzem

Wo sie Wert auf Loyalität, harte Arbeit und Geduld legen

Du könntest nach Hause gehen und niemals zurückblicken

Vielleicht ist es für Sie Gryffindor

Unter den Löwen von Scharlach und Gold

Wo diejenigen, die ihre Tapferkeit, Nerven und Ritterlichkeit zeigen

Sie haben ein Haus, wo sie nie vergessen, fett zu sein

Und jetzt kann man nicht über Ravenclaw vergessen

Unter den Adler von Bronze und Blau

Wo finden Sie Personen mit Kreativität, Intelligenz und Witz

Wer wird helfen, Hogwarts zu Hause zu machen

Aber endlich erinnern wir uns an Slytherin

Wir haben die Schlangen von Silber und Grün

Wo die ehrgeizigen, klugen und listigen wohnen

Unter ihnen ist dein Zuhause vorauszusehen

Also lehnen Sie sich zurück, entspannen Sie sich und lassen Sie mich sehen

Was in deinem Kopf wohnt

Denn ich bin der Hogwarts Sortierhut

Bei mir liegt dein Zuhause

There was a look of confusion among those in the Great Hall, especially those sitting at the head table, but all anyone could focus on was the look of amusement upon the faces of Professors Dumbledore and Flitwick. The two amused professors began clapping their hands. They were clearly impressed by the magic needed to charm the Sorting Hat to speak its non native language.

"Well that was a wonderful bit of magic." Professor Dumbledore said with a smile. Professor Flitwick was still smiling and clapping his hands. The two professors took a moment to praise the pranksters before Professor McGonagall stood up with an angry expression on her face.

"While that was a most impressive use of magic," she said, turning to glare at Professors Dumbledore and Flitwick, "It seems, as if our Sorting Hat is out of commission for the evening, so to our first year students, I apologize for the inconvenience, but we will have to wait and sort you until tomorrow morning at breakfast. For the time being if you could please join any table for the feast we would appreciate that, and we will sort out accommodations for your first night at Hogwarts." She said as the first years separated.

Stepping down from the Heads table Professor McGonagall walked directly toward the Gryffindor table, stopping at the Marauders.

"Charming the Sorting Hat to speak German, on the first night. You four have really outdone yourself. You two," she said looking at James and Remus, "Head Boy and a Seventh year prefect, you would think you would have grown out of this nonsense by now. That'll be a weeks detention for all of you, and ten points a piece from Gryffindor." She said, "I'm pretty sure that is the earliest we have ever had to take points and give detentions, and from my own house. My own house is going to start the year off with a points deficit."

As Professor McGonagall went to turn away Sirius stood up on the bench and pumped his fists in the air. "Yessssss!" He yelled jumping up and down. "Not only did we pull off the best prank in the history of Hogwarts, but we broke the record of earliest detentions received and points taken. I think I can leave Hogwarts happy now."

The surrounding tables laughed at the antics of Sirius Black, not surprised at all with his reaction.

"Sit down Mr. Black, or you'll be leaving Hogwarts much earlier than planned." Professor McGonagall exclaimed as he leaped down to the laughing faces of his friends.

"You..charmed..the..sorting..hat..to..speak..german?" Lily asked in between laughs, tears streaming down her face in amusement.

"That is bloody brilliant!" Marlene exclaimed, "Best prank you lot have ever pulled off!"

Turning to look into James' hazel eyes Lily smiled. She didn't know what, but something told her that this was going to be her best year yet.

~ ATAF ~

A few tables away Severus Snape glared at the backs of his former best friend and the boy he absolutely despised. How could she look at James Potter like that? She had always hated him, he had always been so horrid, and now she was looking into his eyes? What the hell had happened over the summer?

~ ATAF ~

Following the Sorting Hat 'ceremony' there were not any more pranks for the rest of evening. As the feast ended and the prefects showed the younger students to their nightly accommodations, Professor McGonagall showed James and Lily to their new quarters.

Off a corridor on the fifth floor, Professor McGonagall stopped. "These will be your quarters for the next year." She said as they stopped at a portrait of a dancing couple. "Behind this portrait is your new quarters, you will have to set a password with these two, and the only people who will have access to your quarters will be those who you give your password too." Quickly coming up with a password the two Heads walked through the portrait and into their new home.

"This will be your common room, you two are expected to share this area. You each have your own bedroom, which are located through those doors over there. The two bedrooms are joined together by a bathroom which you must share. Okay, I'll leave you two to settle in for the evening. Also I expect you both at breakfast first thing in the morning as we will be doing the sorting ceremony," the professor said and she quickly exited the room.

Tired from the long journey the two walked into their respective rooms and they found that their belongings had already been brought up. Getting ready for bed the two stopped as they ran into each other in the bathroom. For Lily it was far weirder running into a boy in the bathroom, than Marlene or Alice, and James was not sure if he could ever get used to the fact that he could potentially run into a naked Lily Evans. Quickly finishing up in the bathrooms they settled into their respective rooms knowing the next morning would come quickly.

~ATAF~

The next morning arrived quickly as the pair expected. Making sure to get up with enough time they dressed and went down to the Great Hall for when breakfast. Starting early, every student was in a seat by nine o'clock in the morning to ensure that there was enough time for each and every first year to get sorted, and as it was a Saturday there was no need to worry about classes following the sorting.

When the two arrived in the Great Hall they made their way to the Gryffindor table where midway down they grabbed seats near Alice and Marlene as Sirius, Remus, and Peter hadn't arrived yet. There was no conversation between the group this early in the morning, it was common knowledge at the Gryffindor Table that you didn't talk to the upper year students until after they had had their morning tea.

Clinking his fork against his goblet Professor Dumbledore stood up, "Good morning ladies and gentleman, since we were unable to have our sorting last night, I think it is time to get our newest students sorted. Professor McGonagall if you please."

"I will place the sorting hat upon your head and you will be sorted into your houses. But first let's hear from the sorting hat again." McGonigal said.

You may not think I am special

Or you may not like what you see

Take a moment, sit back relax

And spend some time with me

You may belong in Hufflepuff

Among the Badgers of yellow and black

Where they value loyalty, hard work and patience

This you could make home and never look back

Perhaps for you it is Gryffindor

Among the Lions of scarlet and gold

Where those who show their bravery, nerve and chivalry

They have a home where they never forget to be bold

And now lets not forget about Ravenclaw

Among the Eagles of bronze and blue

Where you will find individuals with creativity, intelligence and wit

Who will help to make Hogwarts a home for you

But lastly let's remember Slytherin

We have the Snakes of silver and green

Where those ambitious, clever and cunning dwell

Among them your home might be foreseen

So sit back, relax and let me see

What resides inside your head

For I am the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

With me your home lies ahead

Everyone applauded when the sorting hat finished its song, in english this time. Professor McGonagall walked forward with the list of first years in her hands and started to call out forward the first years.

"Abbott, Timothy."

"Ravenclaw!"

Professor Mcgonagall continued to call out names of the new first years.

Danvers, Maggie became the first new Gryffindor; Lee, Siobhan went to Hufflepuff; Marks, Lewis to Slytherin, and so on and so forth. By the end of the sorting Gryffindor had an even eight new firsties, four girls and four boys.


	5. Chapter 5: 7th Year September

CHAPTER 5 - SEPTEMBER 7TH YEAR

The year got off to a quick start, and between studying for NEWTS, Head Duties, and being Quidditch Captain, James Potter was beginning to think he was neglecting his friends. However, as he stood out in the center of the Quidditch pitch, watching the Gryffindor's fill in, he couldn't help but smile.

He had decided to make everyone try out again this year, even Sirius, who had had, and continued to have a great pout. He inwardly laughed at the memory, _"Prongs, I'm the best beater you have, you can't make me try out again. It would be a disgrace."_ But James had been adamant, he wanted to win the Quidditch Cup this year, and that meant he needed the best team possible. He planned to hold quidditch trials within the first two weeks of the new year, if he wanted to win he would need to train longer and harder, so he knew he needed to get the word out. He posted flyers in the common room which stated the time and date of the tryouts; and on the day of tryouts nearly everyone in Gryffindor with any sort of interest in the game showed up.

"Alright, I know many of you aren't happy that you have to try out again." He said, staring directly at Sirius. "But my goal is the Quidditch Cup, and that means, we have to have the best team possible. We're going to start out with some basic flying drills, weed people out that way, from there, we'll start with position try outs. So if you don't think you can cut it, you're welcome to sit in the stands."

James found that it was easy to weed out those who didn't belong. Many of the first and second years had little flying experience and it was easy to tell they weren't ready during a simple skill drill. After putting the group of upper years through more challenging drills he found that he still had a decent sized group of students left to try out. So he began to split the Gryffindors into positions. Turning, James took just a split second to glance into the stands, and let it be said that he was glad that he did. Sitting there with Mooney was Lily Evans, watching Quidditch tryouts, or really, James Potter intently. He smiled, giving her a small wave before turning back to tryouts, and much to the surprise of the other Gryffindor's, Lily waved back.

Keepers, then Beaters, Chasers, and lastly Seekers. James Potter had finally assembled his winning team. He had a few people from the previous year's team, however as much as he hated to do it, there were others out there who were better and who he had to send to the reserve. Julius Wood remained their Keeper. Sirius a Beater, and Marlene a Chaser. However aside from that, the rest of the team was new.

Fourth year Lucy Bell, became the second beater, she was tiny but tough as bones and a good match with Sirius. Sixth year, Marshall Thomas became the last chaser, and finally, fifth year Joanne Lewis became their seeker. Small for her age she was perfect to maneuvering around the other players. James looked forward to holding the Quidditch cup in his hands.

~ ATAF ~

The days following the Quidditch trials were exciting for the Marauders. There were a whole new group of firsties who only had limited exposure to their antics. It was hard to prank them when they were still getting lost on a regular basis, as many of them still had trouble navigating the moving staircases. One particular morning, Sirius, who was on his way to Gryffindor tower from Charms, took pity on a group of first year Gryffindors who were struggling to find their way to the dungeons for Potions.

Somehow they had managed to end up on the fifth floor where the Charms classroom was held, on the opposite end of the castle from the Potions classroom. So, the ever charming Sirius Black took it upon himself to right the wrong, and make sure they ended up in the correct spot. Which was how Professor McGonagall happened upon Sirius, who was surrounded by a group of first years, from the very first sighting she knew she had smelt trouble.

"Sirius Black!" She said sternly, walking toward the seventh year student. "What are you trying to do to these innocent first year students?"

"Excuse me Professor?" Sirius asked, caught off guard by Professor McGonagall's demeanor.

"May I ask, what you are you doing with a group of first year Gryffindors who should be in Potions class in, two minutes?" she said checking her pocket watch.

"I was on my way to take them to their class, Professor. You see, they haven't learnt to navigate the corridors yet, and they somehow ended up in the Charms hallway. I recognized this group as I left Charms and decided to take them to the dungeons since the next period is a free period for me. You know, we really should figure out a way to help the first years learn to navigate the corridors, like maybe an interactive map or something."

"Oh is that all? Were they going to encounter Peeves along the way, or some charmed suits of armour?" The Professor stated calmly while sternly looking at Sirius. He finally understood, she thought he was going to prank the firsties, not help them.

"Professor, honestly, I wasn't going to prank them. I wanted to help them. They looked all lost and pathetic, so I thought a helping hand from a mature, older someone who knew the castle would be nice. All I wanted to do was help." Sirius finished while starting to hang his head down.

Professor McGonagall stared at the young man for a second, but she had to admit, she was impressed, Sirius Black had finally matured. She could see his sincerity in his eyes and she smiled and said, "Well Mr. Black, let me write these students a pass for Potions and I'll leave you to lead them to the dungeons."

She quickly wrote a late pass for the group and she ushered them, along with Sirius, to make their way toward Professor Slughorn's classroom.

Sirius couldn't help but inwardly smile. Sure, he was helping the ickle firsties now, but they would eventually learn to navigate the castle, and when they did, well let's just say it would be open season. They would get their first taste of that tonight in the Great Hall. Until then, Sirius knew he needed to make sure the firsties understood the castle layout and made their way to class on time.

~ ATAF ~

James Potter was nervous as he walked to dinner with his friends. Tonight he was going to ask out Lily Evans. Why would that make him nervous you ask? Especially when he had asked her out hundreds of times before. Well because this time, it meant something. They had established a friendship, and if he asked and she wasn't up to it, he would be destroying something he really enjoyed having.

"Mate, will you stop fidgeting you're driving me insane." Sirius said as Remus and Peter nodded in agreement.

"Why are you so nervous anyway? You ask Evans out all the time." Peter asked.

"You weren't around this summer, Pete. You didn't see us actually build a friendship, you didn't see what went on, and if she doesn't say yes, I could be ruining everything."

"I really missed a lot, didn't I?"

"You really did mate," Sirius said slapping Peter on the back, "But don't worry we'll fill you in."

"Well here is your chance Prongs, there she is." Remus said, nodding in Lily's direction.

Getting up from her spot toward the end of the Gryffindor table, Lily started walking down the aisle to the doors of the Great Hall with Marlene and Alice, probably getting ready to do some after dinner studying. Standing up quickly James knocked over a pitcher of pumpkin juice, spilling it all over the lap of Frank Longbottom, as those who had witnessed the act started to giggle.

"Um, Lily." James said nervously, pulling at the collar of his shirt while heading towards Lily.

"Yes, James?" She said smiling politely, as her green eyes shimmered.

"The, um well, the first Hogsmeade trip of the year is coming up. And I was thinking, or well, wondering really, if you might like to, um maybe a-a-acompany, I mean come with me." He stuttered nervously, as everyone in the Great Hall quieted down to watch James Potter get turned down, once again, by Lily Evans.

"So, I guess, um , Lily would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

She looked down at the floor, smirking, getting an idea in her head. "I'm sorry James, but no."

The occupants of the Great Hall "ooo'ed," not really surprised at her response, and Sirius and Remus looked at Lily with angry eyes. As a visibly upset James turned, grabbed his bag, and started to walk in the opposite direction of Lily.

As James turned away Lily smiled, and made her way to stand on top of the Gryffindor table. Quietly casting, the _Sonorous_ spell she called out loudly, "OI POTTER." Gaining not only James' attention, but the attention of everyone in the Great Hall, students and teachers alike.

Turning around James looked at Lily with a confused expression. "JAMES FLEAMONT POTTER WILL YOU BE MY DATE FOR HOGSMEADE THIS WEEKEND?"

Dropping his bag James sauntered toward Lily, grabbing her off the bench, "Lily Evans, you bet your arse I will." He said before kissing her.

Jumping up on top of Gryffindor table Remus and Sirius started cheering, as much of Gryffindor, and the occupants of the Great Hall joined it. As Sirius looked toward the heads table he could see Professor Dumbledore smiling proudly as a down heartened Professor McGonagall handed him a small bag, followed by Professors Sprout, Sinistra, and Flitwick. As he watched this exchange he couldn't help but laugh, apparently the Marauders weren't the only ones betting on this relationship.

~ATAF~

The days leading up to the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year filled the halls of Hogwarts with excited talk of how Lily Evans had finally said yes to James Potter. The two heads were often the talk of the castle, however this time was different, she had actually said yes, it was absolutely unheard of. People wondered what had finally changed Lily Evans mind about James Potter, and the only people who knew the whole story were the Marauders, Alice, and Marlene.

James and Lily seemed to be in their own world. The two were attached at the hip and they hadn't even been out on their date yet. It seemed that everywhere Lily went, James seemed to follow. It didn't help that the two had every single class together, and had to work on their Head Boy and Girl duties in their free time. The pair seemed to fall naturally into a relationship within a few days time and it wasn't until that Friday that Lily realized she wanted to make a good impression on the date.

Friday evening, the day before the trip to Hogsmeade, Marlene and Alice found Lily pacing in her room. Looking around the room they saw it littered with the clothes Lily had tried on and deemed unacceptable. Pushing away the clothes that had landed on her bed they duo sat down, watched, and solicited opinions, as Lily tried on what seemed like every outfit in her wardrobe for her date tomorrow.

"Lily, I'm not sure what the big deal is. You've been hanging out with James all summer. You know that you could wear a potato sack and he would still think that you looked amazing." Alice stated.

"But I don't want to wear a potato sack, Alice. I want tomorrow to be special. We've just been friends all summer long and he's asked me out so many times over the years. I never thought that I would ever be going out with James Potter, so this really needs to make a statement."

Nodding their heads enthusiastically Marlene suddenly gotten an excited smile on her face. "I've got it. You still have those muggle pants, um, jeans, right?" she asked as Lily nodded pulling them from her trunk. "And that cream colored blouse."

It wasn't until Lily slipped the clothes on did Marlene clap her hands together and squeal, "James isn't going to know what hit him tomorrow."

~ ATAF ~

James Potter paced the Gryffindor common room nervously as Sirius and Remus watched amusedly. "It'll be okay mate, she's crazy about you." Remus said.

"I'm just nervous that this date isn't going to go as expected. I've spent so much time making a bloody fool of myself that I've never actually thought of what we would do if she agreed to go on a date with me."

"You're just nervous Prongs, things are going to go just swell. You and Lily have been attached at the hip for a week now, one date isn't going to make or break you." Remus said as Sirius did his best to keep his mouth closed, but failed.

"Yeah James, don't be a little bitch."

Glaring at Sirius, James didn't seem to notice his change in expression, but instead continued to silently curse out Sirius.

Coming down the stairs was Marlene McKinnon, donning muggle apparel, and Sirius had to admit that he had never seen her looking better. However, behind her was Lily Evans. Slapping James on the back the young man turned around, his jaw dropping in the process.

He always thought that Lily looked good, but there was something about today that made her look extra special. Her tight muggle jeans hugged her in all the right places, and that cream colored blouse look splendid on her. However what really did him in was how beautiful and happy she looked. Her red hair was curled in soft waves around her face and she had this natural makeup on. James thought that she never looked better, and she was walking towards him.

As Lily walked down the stairs, flanked by Marlene and Alice, she immediately spotted James. He looked like himself but better. His cockiness that she would usually see in his demeanor had dissipated over the last year and he now seemed to have an air of cool confidence about him. All she wanted to do was run over and kiss him, but she restrained herself and walked over towards him.

"Hello James."

"Lily," he smiled, leaning in to kiss her on the cheek. "You ready?"

She giggled, "Well I was thinking that we maybe catch a spot of breakfast first, how about that?"

"Probably a good idea." He laughed, taking her hand and walking out of the portrait.

The dynamic duo, followed by their friends, made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. Taking their seats at the Gryffindor table they began to enjoy their breakfast, laughing over small jokes that Sirius made and discussing their plans for the day. Finishing their breakfast quickly the group double checked that they had what was necessary, running back to the tower to grab whatever essentials they had forgotten before heading out.

Once they were sure they had everything they needed the group made their way to the Entrance Hall. It was there that Professor McGonagall was waiting to check everyone out prior to heading to Hogsmeade.

While James and Lily walked with the group to the small town they went their separate way once they arrived. The pair couldn't determine why they were nervous. They had spent the entire week acting as if they were already in a relationship, what was this one date going to change?

"Oh this is bloody ridiculous!" Lily exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air.

"I'm sorry?" James asked, nervously running his hand through his hair.

"We have spent six years together at school, and I will admit, I disliked you for five and a half of those years, but last year, and this summer, I actually started to like you. And I don't mean like you like a friend, like you. I really, really, like you James Potter, and this awkwardness around each other needs to stop, because I want to be your girlfriend." She exclaimed quickly, as her hands went flying up to her mouth at the end.

"You want to be my girlfriend, eh Evans?" James asked with a cocky smirk on his face.

"Oh bugger off." She laughed hitting him on the shoulder.

Dramatically complaining at her hit he suddenly stopped, grabbing her waist. "If you Lily Evans, want to be my girlfriend, I would gladly have you." He smiled, looking down at the petite witch.

"Oh, yeah?" She smirked.

"Yeah." He said leaning down, and capturing her lips with his.

The pair stopped as they heard someone walking up behind them. James withdrew his wand, pushed Lily behind him, and simultaneously turned to look at who was sneaking up on them. He relaxed and lowered his wand as he realized it was Sirius who had come across them.

"Sirius." James said in a warning tone as Sirius started to laugh.

"Sirius, don't you dare." He continued as Sirius kept laughing. Sirius was slowly starting to gain his composure and he started to get a little mischievous glint in his eye.

"Sirius, I'm warning you. I'll hex you." Lily was confused as Sirius hadn't done anything. Apparently she had that thought too soon as Sirius started singing.

"Prongsey and Lily sitting in a tree. K.i.s.s.i.n.g." Sirius said making kissy faces. "First comes loveeeeee. Then comes marriage. Then comes a ba…" Sirius didn't finish as James lunged toward him yelling.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK I'M GOING TO KILL YOU." James yelled, running off towards Sirius. Lily couldn't help but laugh, finding the whole situation to be rather hysterical.

Appearing out of nowhere was Remus, Marlene, Alice and Frank, laughing from the shadows. "Apparently not even a date with you can stop James from killing Sirius." Marlene laughed.

Lily opened her mouth to answer as an angry stag with a huge black dog on its back ran past, wildly bucking.

"Was that dog just riding a stag?" Lily asked confused, swearing she heard Remus mutter, "Oh not again."

"Don't ask Lily. I'm sure you'll hear all about it later." Remus whispered.

"Are they, was that?" Marlene started to question as Remus ran off in the direction of the stag, with the group following closely behind. They ended up in the clearing on the edge of town which overlooked the Shrieking Shack.

"What, but huh, I'm confused." Lily said quietly, looking back and forth where she had just seen a mangy mutt and a stag. Now in their spot she saw a wide eyed James and Sirius who were trying to get Remus' attention.

"Are you two bloody kidding me, do you want us found out?" Remus yelled, not yet realizing that the group had followed as James and Sirius transformed back into their human selves.

"Uh, Moony," Sirius said as Remus continued to yell.

"You two, bloody, immature, idiots are going to get yourselfs fined if you aren't careful. You nearly exposed yourself back there."

"Moony," James said louder.

"What if someone from the bloody ministry was wandering around? It's not like you're bloody registered."

"MOONY!" James and Sirius yelled together, stopping Remus mid-rant, pointing at the group that had gathered behind him.

"Shite."

"Well I guess the nicknames finally make sense." Lily laughed, breaking the tension that was present in the air. Frank and Alice were just standing there slack-jawed while Marlene had a huge grin on her face.

"Animagi, you're all animagi?" Marlene said in awe, "That's bloody brilliant!"

"Um, yeah. You guys know you can't say anything right? It's not as if we are exactly um, legal, yet?" James said slowly, not making an effort to correct Marlene, he was also quickly looking around, making sure no one else had heard that statement. The group all nodded their heads.

"You're all great, but can my boyfriend and I get back to our date?" Lily asked, grabbing her boyfriends hand, walking off in the direction of the shops as Alice and Marlene started to question her.

"Boyfriend!" Lily heard Alice and Marlene yell as they walked away


	6. Chapter 6: 7th Year October

CHAPTER 6: 7TH YEAR OCTOBER

The final week of September quickly faded and before they knew it, October had arrived. The new month brought a change to the grounds. The trees were starting to change colors and the weather was beginning to be cool down, especially in the evenings.

The biggest change in the castle came with the announcement of the relationship between James Potter and Lily Evans. A date was one thing, but no one had expected the pair to announce themselves as boyfriend and girlfriend.

The news came as a happy shock to the majority of the castle, or well, to everyone except Severus Snape. Sitting at the Slytherin table Severus glared into the backs of James and Lily, he couldn't believe them, flaunting their relationship all over the castle, it was disgusting. What had happened to Lily, his Lily? She hated the cocky, self-serving git, she had said that she would rather die before dating him; well apparently that wasn't really the case.

Lily quickly leaned in, kissing Potter before standing to make her way out of the Great Hall. Quietly, a moment later Severus followed, noticing her making her way back to Gryffindor Tower.

"So you finally gave in to the ruddy git." Snape spoke snidely, catching Lily off guard.

"Excuse me?" Lily answered, turning angrily.

"What happened to, _I wouldn't date that git if he were the last man on earth,_ the, _arrogant, messy haired, bastard, who you would never like_? Kissing him in the middle of the Great Hall, just like the rest of them." he fired back.

James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Marlene came around the corner to witness Lily being verbally attacked by Snape. Quickly drawing his wand James walked toward them only to be held back by Marlene.

"Let her handle this." She mouthed, as James gave a stiff nod.

"What's it matter to you, Snape? I'm just a mudblood. Remember?" Lily said, glaring at the person who used to be her friend.

"You're better than him, you always have been better than him. And you're lowering yourself to scum, just like every other girl in this castle who has always thrown themselves at his feet."

"Lowering myself? There you go again, speaking of things you know nothing about." She spoke incredulously. "I'm sorry that you think I'm lowering myself dating James Potter, but if you ever actually got to know him you would find that he is a much better person than he used to be, and how much he was there for me when I couldn't even go to my family this summer. I'm not going to lie and say that I didn't use to hate him, I did, but people change Severus. That much I think you know."

Snape stood there, staring into the emerald eyes of Lily. "You let me down more than any person I have ever known." She spoke with a combination of anger and sadness. "I could guess that Petunia would say something rude to me, I even expected it. But you, you were my best friend, we told each other everything, and then, because you lost your temper, you lost me too, and I lost the last comfort I had. The one friend I had at home and at school who I truly never had to hide anything from." she said crying now. "James has been there for me, as have Sirius and Remus, they're my friends now, you, well you are now a reflection of a person I no longer know."

Stepping forward James wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, saying nothing to Snape as he comforted her, walking her in the direction of Gryffindor Tower.

Sirius, Peter, and Marlene followed behind, and Remus stopped next to Snape. "It's not too late, you can still fix things with her, if you truly want to." he said kindly as Snape turned to glare.

"Who asked your opinion wolf." Snape spat, turning and stalking off in the opposite direction.

Remus felt oddly protective of Lily. He realized that his wolf had accepted her as part of his pack, the same way he had with James and Sirius. He knew he would do his best to protect Lily, the same way he would for his other friends. However it had come to his attention, and he found it particularly odd, how his wolf no longer consider Peter as part of the pack. Maybe it was because Peter hadn't been around as much lately, and that their friendship, their relationship seemed to be held in a stagnant place recently.

Running to catch up with Peter and the group, Remus smiled, he really need to spend some time with his friend.

~ ATAF ~

With classes now in full swing, it seemed as if the large group was always busy. Out of the group of 8 (Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Alice, Marlene, and Frank) James and Lily seemed to be the busiest. With projects in their elective NEWT classes, on top of their normal class work, they had their Head duties as well, and James had the added stress of being Quidditch Captain.

Although the two were probably the busiest students in the school, they seemed to be flourishing. They worked through their classes with ease, studying together and with their friends. Sharing a common room seemed to be beneficial to the group, making it so they always had a place to work together, among other things. Lily and James had become a fixture within the school. The pair who had once been the talk of the school for always being at one another's throats, were now the talk of the school, but for a different reason. The more time the two spent together, the more the entire school realized that they were a force to be reckoned with, the two together made each other better at everything they tried to do.

~ATAF~

The first Quidditch game of the season was quickly approaching for Gryffindor and Slytherin. Which meant more and longer practices for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Despite the added stress, James was excited for the season to start, and in the days leading up to the game his conversations with everyone will filled with talk of quidditch, play, statistics and strategy. Until one morning, when in a grand gesture James got down on one knee if front of Lily, causing several people to gasp.

"Lily Evans, I know we have only been dating a short while, but, you are a very lovely girl, and I can't imagine what, or who, should be wearing my extra Quidditch sweater other than you. So, I must ask, Lily Jane Evans, would you please wear my number to the game tomorrow?" He asked.

Standing up angrily Sirius started to cry. "How dare you!" He exclaimed, "Evans, wear your number, but I thought that was exclusively my job? Whosoever shall I love now?" He said throwing himself onto the shoulder of an exasperated Remus. Standing straight Sirius conjured his jersey, running up to the heads table, getting down on one knee.

"Minnie, I know this is very short notice, but seeing as James is a big-headed betraying bastard, I would like to know if you will wear my jersey tomorrow?" He said, complete with puppy dog eyes.

Minerva McGonagall didn't know whether to laugh and join in at the antics of Sirius Black, or to stop their fun, but she decided the former was more fun. Clutching her heart she stood up, "While I appreciate your offer Mister Black, I must say this is much too inappropriate, however maybe Mr. Lupin or Mr. Pettigrew would appease you."

Jumping up Sirius ran toward Remus, who was unprepared for what was about to come, and leaped into his arms, sending him toppling onto the group. "Moony, falling for me already! Now I know you'll wear my jersey!" He exclaimed, forcibly pulling the jersey over Remus' head, over his robes.

"Get off." Remus said, pushing Sirius off him as he stood, dusting off his robes. Trying to pull Sirius' jersey over his head, but was unable to do so. In that moment Remus realized that Sirius must have affixed a timed sticking charm to the jersey, which wouldn't come off until after the game tomorrow.

The other occupants of the Great Hall realized that Sirius was done with his proposals as the attention shifted back to James and Lily, as James hadn't moved from the ground in front of his girlfriend.

Lily who had been given a moment to think at James' proposal decided to play along, "Oh Merlin's beard, James! I thought you would never ask!" Lily exclaimed, jumping into James' arms scattering kisses all over his face. "I couldn't imagine ever wearing a quidditch jersey other than yours."

Suddenly, James swept Lily off her feet, picking her up bridal style and carrying her out the door in a grand gesture. The pair left the Great Hall accompanied by the sounds of the student body cheering as they made their way out of the hall.

Across the hall, no-one had noticed that one Slytherin in particular had gotten up and walked out of the Great Hall. Severus Snape had gotten up and walked out the moment he witnessed James Potter get down on one knee in front of Lily. Joke or not, Severus knew that he would never be able to witness what was happening. Lily marrying Potter would truly be the end of everything he knew, and he wasn't sure that he could handle that.

That night the group had gathered in James and Lily's common room choosing to relax for the evening. They had the wizarding wireless playing and they had all made themselves comfortable. James and Lily were cuddled on the couch, Alice and Frank, were in a position similar to them. Marlene was trying to having a quiet conversation with Remus and Sirius, but Sirius was trying to cuddle with Remus as he felt left out and knew that someone should love him. He also knew that he had a better shot with Remus than he did with Marlene and he was less afraid of Remus than he was of Marlene. Marlene was scary when she wanted to be.

Since it was clear that no one wanted to love him, Sirius who had gone to Hogsmeade earlier in the evening, for reparations for tomorrow nights impending celebration, pulled out a hidden bottle of Ogden's finest, and loudly suggested that they should play Truth-Or-Dare, to make things more interesting.

"Alright, since this was my fabulous idea, i'll go first!" Sirius smiled, rubbing his hands together. "Marley, my dear, dear Marley, truth or dare?"

"Truth," she said with a roll to her eyes.

"Who here, in this room, would you most like to make out with?" he smirked, wiggling his eyebrows. "Just remember if you don't answer, I know your true desires."

Lily, leaning into James giggled, smiling at her boyfriend.

"I'm sorry to disappoint Sirius, but quite frankly, it isn't you." She said, gulping, hoping that he wouldn't notice. "I think I would like to take either Lily or Aice for a spin. I can't decide which."

Sirius spluttered. The boys in the room all looked dumbfounded and Sirius was speechless, which was a first. He couldn't really fault Marlene, he wouldn't mind taking either of them for a spin either. Although he would make sure not to let James or Frank know that.

Lily and Alice, who knew the truth, about that one night where the three girls had a little too much to drink, giggled. The boys, all of whom were clueless, sat there eyes wide, as they all laughed.

"Oh, I see what you're playing at. You say you want to make out with Lily and Alice, but you really want me. I see right through you Marlene McKinnon, you're a big faker."

Rolling her eyes Marlene decided to take advantage of her turn while Sirius was quiet. "Lily, truth or dare?"

"Truth?" She said questioningly.

"Who is the one person you most regret kissing?" she smirked, already knowing the answer.

"I hate you." Lily glared before mumbling her answer. "Snape."

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Marlene smirked as Lily flipped her off.

"I said, Severus Snape."

"You what?!" James exclaimed sending Lily flying forward as he stood up and started pacing.

"Will you sit down." Lily exclaimed, pulling James back on the floor. "It was one time, when we were eleven. I went to kiss him on the cheek and he turned his head and I got his lips instead. I've regretted it ever sense because I think it gave him false hope, and I never even meant to."

And the game went on. Truth or dares went back and forth, and as the alcohol started to flow the game got more wild. James, who had flung his shirt off somewhere into the room, on the previous dare turned to a very tipsy Remus, who was sitting there hiccuping.

"Moony, truth or dare?"

"D-dare," Remus hiccupped.

"I dare you, to stand on the coffee table, and do a strip tease." James' laughed as Sirius high-fived him, laughing hysterically, but turning the station on the wireless to pick up something with a beat.

Getting up slowly Remus climbed on the coffee table. He gulped as he started to move his hips awkwardly before he pulled his tie over his head and threw it at Sirius.

As the song continued Remus shed his shoes, cloak, and lastly his pants, as the song finally came to a close. The group, who were now sufficiently drunk, were crying due to laughing so hard, at Remus' awkward dance, and as he sat down on the floor in only his socks, boxers, and Sirius Quidditch jersey, which he still couldn't get off, he took a shot of firewhiskey.

"Sirius," Remus slurred, "Truth or Dare?"

"I never stand down to a challenge, DARE!"

Giggling, Remus looked Sirius in the eyes. "I dare you to kiss Marlene."

"Hey!" Marlene exclaimed, trying her best to look offended, but failing.

Standing up, Sirius sauntered over to Marlene, pulling her up off the floor before kissing her passionately, and rather than pulling away after a few seconds Marlene leaned into the kiss, as Sirius kissed her deeper.

As the pair finally pulled away Marlene looked like she was going to faint, and the rest of the group had started to cat call. "Wow," was all Marlene said as Sirius started his next question.

"My lovely Lily, truth or dare?"

Knowing better than to accept a dare from Sirius, Lily answered truth, but soon found out that wasn't much better.

"Have you and James shagged yet?"

"Sirius!" James exclaimed, as Lily shook her head.

It wasn't like Lily didn't want to sleep with James, she did, but she was nervous as it would be her first time. Sure, there had been some heavy make out sessions on their couch, and some touching, but they had never gone farther than Lily was comfortable. James on the other hand, wanted to throttle Sirius for asking Lily that. Here James was, trying to take things slow, and Sirius, man-whore extraordinaire, had to open his mouth about a subject that hadn't even been put on the table.

"Well Sirius, James, unlike you, is capable of keeping in his pants. He doesn't need to shag a girl before he learns her last name." Lily said. "So no, I haven't shagged James yet, although I wouldn't mind taking that step."Lily finished abruptly, winking at James.

"Why so quiet Sirius? Cat got your tongue?" Lily said snarkily.

Marlene and Alice giggled. They knew that when Lily had Ogden's she let go of her inhibitions and had absolutely no filter.

"Truth or Dare Sirius?" Lily asked a sputtering Sirius Black.

A drunken Sirius didn't think twice before answering "Dare."

"Sirius Orion Black. I dare you to get a makeover by Alice and Marlene."

"Okay. Marlene, Alice do your best. I wanna look hot!"

"Don't you worry Sirius, you will be the hottest girl at Hogwarts when we're done, and we'll make sure everyone knows it." Alice replied with a vindictive smile.

Sirius, let the girls get to work and ten minutes later he was completely made over. His hair was straightened and perfectly done in the way many muggle celebrities did theirs. He had had a full face of makeup on complete with bright red lipstick. Alice handed Sirius a mirror.

"Damn!" Sirius said, "I look good! I'd totally take myself for a round in the astronomy tower if you know what I mean." Sirius finished with a wink. The group looked at Sirius and everyone started laughing.

What Sirius missed in his drunken stupor was that Alice and Marlene had used their magical makeup and hairspray, which was magic proof, transfer proof and cleanser proof for 24 hours. Meaning Sirius would be sporting a full face of makeup and perfectly done hair until this time tomorrow night. Alice and Marlene of course didn't tell anyone this, but was sure he would realize it tomorrow morning at breakfast.

"Okay I can't take much more tonight." James said. "Seeing Sirius looking like a woman is where I draw the line."

"I agree, there's quidditch tomorrow and we don't need the Quidditch Captain hung over, especially since we're playing Slytherin." Lily said while rubbing James arm. "Oh, before you go Sirius, I need one more thing." Sirius stopped and turned to look at Lily who had grabbed her camera and snapped a picture of the lovely Lady Sirius.

Everyone left, leaving James and Lily sitting, or really lounging, in their common room. Neither wanting to get up because the didn't want to leave the company of each other's arms.

"Lily, we really should go to bed."

"I know, but I really don't want to get up. I'm so comfortable." She said making no move to get up.

"You know we could just move this to my room," James said, testing the waters.

"Okay." Lily said with a smile, as James helped her off the couch, pulling her towards his room. "Um I need to grab some pajamas," she giggled.

"Okay." He answered, running to quickly tidy up as she walked toward her bedroom.

Lily ran to her room through their shared bathroom, changed into her cute pajamas and went back to James' room. James had already changed and was getting into bed. He moved into the middle of the bed and opened his arms to Lily. As she joined him in bed he immediately pulled her close, spooning her. With a quick nox from James, the lights went out, whether is was from the alcohol or the present company, the pair quickly fell asleep.

~ATAF~

The next morning was startling to Lily when she woke to unfamiliar surroundings. She recognized the pair of arms around her and immediately relaxed and smiled when she realized she was with James. She rolled over to face James and she realized he was awake as well.

"Good morning beautiful" James said giving Lily a chaste kiss.

"G'mornin." Lily said yawning.

"Let's get ready for breakfast okay." James said not wanting to catch Lily off guard.

"Kay." Lily said not moving. James started to tickle her, which woke her up.

"Okay, okay, I'm awake, I'm awake, I promise! I'll go get ready for breakfast I promise!" she laughed.

Lily made her way to the bathroom to get ready for the day. James did the same a few moments later. Within twenty minutes the couple met in their common room. James pulled Lily into his arms gave her a deep kiss and they walked to the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was full of laughter this morning. It didn't take long for James and Lily to figure out why once they sat with their friends.

"Bloody hell Sirius what's wrong with your face?" James started.

"Good morning Lady Sirius. Did you make it to the astronomy tower last night?" Lily laughed accompanied by Marlene and Alice.

"What the bloody hell are you three on about?" Sirius groaned, obviously nursing a hangover.

"We just wanted to let you know that you look beautiful this morning Sirius." Marlene said, obviously not remembering that she had made out with him the previous night.

Obviously not yet aware of his surroundings Sirius missed the fact that his younger brother, Regulus was coming toward them with an almost giddy smile on his face. "Good morning brother, or rather sister." He laughed, causing the surrounding Gryffindor's to snort into their cups of assorted drinks.

"Sister, Reg? I think you've finally acquired the Black madness everyone is on about." Sirius said with a roll of his eyes.

"Maybe so brother, but I don't think I am the one who has gone crazy." Regulus laughed, "I know mum always said she wanted a girl Sirius, but you didn't have to use drag to try and work your way back into the family's good graces." he snorted.

"What in Merlin's saggy pants is with everyone this morning? The Great Hall is full of unknown laughter, you calling me Lady Sirius," he said glaring at Lily, "Marley, telling me I'm beautiful, and finally you calling me sister, what the bloody hell am I missing?" Sirius said yelling.

"Mr. Black, watch your language." Professor McGonagall said as sternly as possible. Finding it particularly difficult to not laugh at the made over young man.

"Apologies Minnie, but could you possibly explain to me what is going on?"

Placating the young man she quickly transfigured a plate into a mirror, handing it to the young man.

With a girlish shriek Sirius went running from the Great Hall causing the entirety of the Great Hall to burst out in laughter once more. The occupants of the previous night's festivities plus Regulus Black, cried with laughter. "Please, please, tell me you have pictures." Regulus said inbetween laughs.

"You bet." Replied Lily.

~ ATAF ~

An hour later as the stands of the Quidditch Pitch filled James Potter wondered if he would be short a beater. But as the team filed into the locker room, Sirius was present.

"Thank Merlin, I thought I was going to be short a beater today." James said clapping Sirius on the back.

"Think what you must Prongs, but i'm not afraid to break a nail." Sirius answered with a flip of his straightened hair. "I may be beautiful, but I'm more than just a pretty face."

With a few minutes to spare James stood on the bench. "Alright team, this is our game. Slytherin is a bunch of dirty gits without an ounce of talent. We have trained harder and longer, and we know what to do. If we play like we have been in practice this game is ours! Now let's go out there, and kick some snake butt!" he yelled.

"Do snakes have butts?" Marlene asked causing the team to snigger.

"Oh whatever, you know what I mean." James said as the announcer, Tyler Jordan, signaled them to fly onto the field.

"AND NOW, YOUR GRYFFINDOR QUIDDITCH TEAM!"

Mounting their brooms they flew out as Jordan named them off.

"Returning Keeper, Julius Woods! Your new Seeker, Joanne Lewis, Beaters, Lucy Bell and Sirius Black, or rather today it seems as if he is Selene Black!" Laughter became apparent as the student body, and professors realized that Sirius was still sporting his feminine locks. "Chasers, Marshall Thomas, Marlene McKinnon, and your Gryffindor Quidditch captain, JAMES POTTER!"

Lily's cheers could be heard well over the others and James wondered if she had cast the sonorous charm in order to be heard.

As Madame Hooch gave her speech, and James shook hands with Slytherin's Captain, Sirius started to taunt the opposing beaters who were openly staring at him.

"OI, what are you staring at Avery? Never seen someone look so beautiful before mate?" Avery growled in Sirius' general direction as James dove for the quaffle taking off toward the Slytherin goal posts.

"Hey Mulciber!" Sirius called, "I hear you're looking for a date for the upcoming Hogsmeade weekend, fancy yourself a day with me?" Sirius laughed, causing several players to become distracted at his antics.

"Sirius!" James yelled, "Quit fooling around and hit the fucking bludger."

"On it Prongs" Sirius said, flying away to chase down the bludger.

The game progressed rather slowly, four hours later the score was 280 to 130 in favor of Gryffindor, and there hadn't been any sign of the snitch. The Gryffindor team had a synchronicity which rivaled not only the rest of the Hogwarts teams, but many professional teams as well. Slytherin currently had possession of the quaffle, making their way towards the Gryffindor goal posts.

"Avery, darting around the Gryffindor chasers as he flies toward the goal posts, looks like nothing can stop him, and oooo, Selene Black sends a bludger flying at Avery, and while he dodges the bludger he fumbles the quaffle." Tyler Jordan announced as Sirius flung a string of cuss words in his direction.

"McKinnon grabs the quaffle, passes it to Thomas, back to McKinnon, now to Potter. Potter swerves around Mulciber, passes back to McKinnon, OH NO IT'S A FAKE, POTTER SENDS IT SOARING INTO THE GOAL AND THE SCORE IS 290 TO 130 GRYFFINDOR!"

Pumping his fist in the air James smiled in Lily's general direction as she jumped up and down with Remus. Two hours later Gryffindor's seeker, Joanne Lewis, had darted after the snitch catching it in a dive to with the game 490 to 190, putting the slimy Slytherin's in their place, as the stands roared with celebration.

The stands quickly emptied as everyone made their way back to the Great Hall for dinner. The Gryffindor table was filled with laughter and excitement as they all knew of the shenanigans to follow. Dinner seemed to be the only thing that ended quickly that day. This revelation brought happiness to the Gryffindors as they were all ready to let loose and celebrate in the common room.

~ATAF~

By 10 pm the party was in full swing. The fire whisky was flowing, the music was playing and the people were dancing. Everyone's spirits were high in gryffindor tower after the incredible win by their Quidditch Team earlier in the day.

Remus, who was very drunk, had somehow managed to get his hands on a Hawaiian shirt, after finally being able to remove Sirius' quidditch jersey. As the Weird Sisters played on the wireless Remus swayed to the music, causing the on lookers to laugh. Suddenly, an also drunk Sirius came over and flung his arms around James and Lily who were cuddled on a chair in the corner. The two seemed to be in their own little world, completely oblivious to the people around them, well except for Sirius who was now on top of them.

"You know Pronsey-Poo, you used to be fun before you got a girlfriend. Now you're all boring, and annoying, and disgusting." Sirius slurred as Lily laughed into James' chest.

"Will you come dance with me Prongsey-Poo? Like old times? Please, pretty, pretty please." Sirius said, now begging on his knees. James and Lily were now openly laughing at Sirius.

"Ugh Prongs, you're so domesticated now, and you won't even dance with me. Will you dance with me Silly Lily. Will you? Will youuuuuuuuuu?" Sirius said now looking up at Lily from his place on the floor, trying to use his puppy dog eyes to get what he wants from her.

Lily winked at James and whispered, "Meet me on the dance floor Potter." She then sauntered away with Sirius, sashaying her hips as she walked towards the makeshift dance floor in the middle of the common room. Lily danced one song with Sirius, then she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around she saw James.

"Ms. Evans, if I may have this dance?" taking Lily's hand, the song suddenly turned slow. Pulling her close, Lily rested her head against James chest as they swayed back and forth.

Sirius who had turned to leave the dance floor was grabbed by Marlene, and Remus swayed alone in the corner with a happy, drunken smile on his face. Alice and Frank were also enjoying the slow dance that was ongoing.

However despite their drunken states the group known as the Marauders couldn't help but feel as if something or someone was missing. None of the group was looking about, but if they had, they would have noticed that Peter Pettigrew was missing and had been so all day.

~ATAF~

The upcoming week had the Marauders excited. Thursday was their friends monthly moonstration and that mean James, Sirius, and Peter got to sneak out to be with him. Sirius and James were giddy for their upcoming illegal expedition, but it seemed like they hadn't seen much of Peter in the previous week. They hadn't even gotten to talk to Peter about the plan for Thursday. Usually they tried to have a plan going into the full moon, but this week it seemed like they were going to have to wing it.

As Thursday evening approached, Mooney left the group to be escorted to the Whomping Willow by Madame Pomfrey, which was routine procedure. Following dinner, Sirius and James went back up to Gryffindor Tower to look for Peter again and grab the Invisibility Cloak. They hadn't seen Peter since the last class of the day.

While Peter was nowhere to be found in Gryffindor Tower, Sirius pulled out the Marauder's Map. Looking around to make sure no one was near he whispered, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," revealing all the maps secrets. As he pursued the map for Peter he came across him in what he could only think was an awkward situation.

There, on the third floor, was Peter's name, but there were also the names of Greg Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Lucius Malfoy, and Regulus Black, students who were all thought to be associated with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

"What the hell is Peter doing with that lot?" Sirius said curiously.

"The hell if I know. Have you ever seen him with them before?" James asked.

"I thought I saw him talking to Bellatrix and Regulus once, but I thought they had just picked on him in the halls between class. This is odd."

"It really is, but come on, we can't worry about Peter right now we have to go meet Mooney, the sun is beginning to set." James said as he grabbed the map and began to walk out of the common room with Sirius right on his tale.

Sirius and James made the familiar trip towards the Whomping Willow. Without Peter it proved slightly difficult to press the knot on the base of the tree, but with Sirius' quick reflexes as a K9 they were able to enter the tunnel, which would take them to the Shrieking Shack, with little problem. They quickly made it to their destination, having just enough time to transform into Padfoot and Prongs before Moony made his transformation. Remus transformed into Moony the minute Padfoot and Prongs had finished transforming. The wolf immediately recognized them as Pack, and there didn't seem to be any issues with Peter missing.

They spend the night of the full moon running freely on the Hogwarts grounds. They explored areas of the Forbidden Forest they wouldn't get to see even in their dizziest daydreams. They ran along the shore of the lake, through the Quidditch pitch and even made their way around Hagrid's hut a few times. After a few hours of running around the group made their way back to the Shack and they all curled up and fell asleep. They awoke at dawn with Mooney transforming back to Remus. Remus was met outside the willow by Madame Pomfrey and was escorted to the Hospital Wing for a checkup before making his way to breakfast. Once James and Sirius saw Remus and Madame Pomfrey made it back they ducked under the Invisibility Cloak and made their way back to their rooms before breakfast.

They were all able to freshen up and change before making their way to breakfast. James and Lily arrived and sat where they saw their friends, including Peter this time. Breakfast was filled conversation of plans for the weekend and of course the Marauders plans for their annual Halloween prank.

~ ATAF ~

James Potter had never been so excited for a Halloween prank. After six years it was hard to impress the occupants of Hogwarts, but this year, well he thought they had finally got it. The morning had started off better than he expected, with a scary muggle mask he was able to scare the daylights out of Sirius, and get Remus laughing so hard that he fell out of bed.

Sirius Black sat on the couch in the Gryffindor common room with a big smile on his face. He had never been more glad that he had a natural affinity for transfiguration until this very moment. He was about to show his amazing transfiguration skills on a grand scale, soon everyone would be talking about Sirius Black, Marauder, prankster, and transfiguration prodigy. Soon the ladies would be flocking by his feet even more than they already were.

Remus Lupin couldn't help but roll his eyes at his two best friends. Each person thought they were greater than the last, and each person didn't truly understand what the point of this prank was. However, Remus Lupin did. Remus knew that this prank was of a different caliber than many of the ones they had done before. He knew, that this prank would have them go down in Hogwarts pranking history. This prank, messed with Hogwarts professors.

"Lily come on!" James whined, pulling his girl friends hand as she tried to brush her hair.

"I can't have a minute to brush my hair? Seriously James, why are you in such a hurry to get to breakfast?"

James said nothing, grabbing her backpack, slinging it over his shoulder and pulling Lily from the bathroom. As the pair arrived in the Great Hall Lily glared at James. She was severely out of breath, and very annoyed with her boyfriend. However all that was remedied when Mulciber turned into a Munchkin, then Avery into the Wicked Witch of the West, Malfoy into Glinda the Good Witch, and lastly, Severus into Dorthy. One by one members of the Slytherin House started to turn into characters from, The Wizard of Oz, and before she knew it they had the entire cast, complete with the Mayor of Munchkinland, costumes included.

The occupants of the house of Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor were in uproarious laughter, all except for two. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin stood staring at each other confused. This wasn't the prank they had agreed on, was it?

"I thought we agreed that we weren't going to prank the Slytherins, James?" Remus asked as Sirius started laughing.

"Hitler said he wasn't going to invade Czechoslovakia, but he did. That's life Moony."

~ ATAF ~

While the Professors were busy getting the Slytherins sorted out Sirius Black was skipping through the corridors, humming his favorite muggle song. Minnie didn't know what was going to hit her.

Looking around to make sure no one was following him Sirius ducked behind a suit of armour casting a silent spell. As quickly as he cast the spell various statues and suits of armours in the corridor started to transform; shrinking, growing hair, and transforming into small animals. Moments later there were fifteen small animals standing in front of Sirius meowing. Jumping up and down while clapping his hands, Sirius squealed like his cousin Andromeda's daughter, Nymphadora. "Alright my pretty's, off you trot."

Fifteen tabby cats with square markings near their eyes wandered off in various directions to cause general mischief. Skipping off in the direction of his first class Sirius smiled, he couldn't help but wonder what kind of fun his furry friends were going to get into.

~ ATAF ~

As the majority of the student body was in class Albus Dumbledore wandered the halls of the Hogwarts castle. As he came near the third floor corridor a small 'meow' alerted him to a feline presence. "Hello Professor McGonagall," he said as the tabby cat moved forward rubbing against his legs.

Walking off 'Professor McGonagall' wandered away from Dumbledore off to the general unknown.

In the lower parts of the castle another version of Minerva McGonagall had made her way into the office of Horace Slughorn. Jumping up on his desk she swatted at the man's nose, before rubbing her head against his glasses. "Minerva, this is hardly appropriate." he said trying to stifle a laugh as the animagus jumped from the desk to the ground where a large jar lay open.

"Minerva," Horace laughed as the tabby cat knocked the jar on its side. Climbing inside the jar, half of the cat's body stayed outside as it maneuvered itself around. "Minerva this is childish," _meow_ the cat answered, burrowing itself further into the jar, as suddenly the entire length of the cat was inside the jar.

"Now really Minerva, how are you going to get out of there?" Purring, the animagus settled into the secluded comfort of the jar, where she would stay for a majority of the day.

The seventh year Gryffindors sat in their Charms class listening to Professor Flitwick explain a spell as the animagus version of Professor McGonagall bounded into the room after a hissing Mrs. Norris. The two cats jumped onto the pile of books where Professor Flitwick stood, sending the half goblin toppling over the edge, as a majority of the class started to laugh.

The cats started to wrestle and Flitwick did his best to reason with the feline version of 'Minerva McGonagall," as Sirius Black keeled over in laughter.

Suddenly, an exasperated, human version of Minerva McGonagall bounded into the room, glasses askew. "What in Merlin's name is going on here?" she said, pausing as she looked in the direction of the two cats.

"What on earth?"

Hissing the two cats bounded out of the room as McGonagall looked in the direction of a laughing Sirius Black. "Mr. Black, I assume you are the guilty party behind this?"

Unable to stop his uncontrollable laughter McGonagall turned from the room, off to speak to whom they presumed to be the Head Master.

As the real version of Professor McGonagall made her way to the headmaster's office, another feline version had made her way into the Headmaster's office. "Two visits in one day Minerva, is there something I can help you with?"

Rather than transforming into a human version of herself, she jumped on to his desk, sprawling herself across the papers on his desk. "Now really Minerva, I am rather busy."

 _Meow_ , the cat answered, rolling around, knocking some papers onto the floor. As Dumbledore went to say something again his door slammed open and the human version of McGonagall walked inside.

"Oh this is simply ridiculous," she said throwing her hands up into the air. "I found another version of myself wrestling Mrs. Norris in Filius' seventh year charms classes, and Sirius Black is behind this, I know he is."

"I'm sure it's just a good bit of Halloween fun Minerva, I wouldn't think anything of it."

A few hours later, as classes came to a close, the fifteen versions of the feline Minerva McGonagall made their way back their corridor, standing on the pedestals where they belonged, transforming back into who, or what they were supposed to really be.

~ ATAF ~

Later that night the entirety of the Hogwarts castle made their way into the Great Hall for the Halloween Feast. The seventh year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws were still highly amused at the story of Professor McGonagall wrestling Mrs. Norris in the middle of the charms class, as they continued to spread the story around the school. However, there was a single exception to this, and that, was Remus Lupin.

Remus Lupin didn't know what was happening. First, James pranks the Slytherins, then Sirius pranks McGonagall, however despite the entertainment that those prank brought, it was going to be nothing compared to his prank.

Slowly and covertly pulling his wand out of his pocket, and a vial full of a mysterious liquid, Remus sent a quick flick in the direction of the heads table. The switching spell filled the teachers goblets with the liquid, as each person took a sip of the unknowing liquid. One by one, as each professor started to drink they transformed into another version of Professor Dumbledore. Before anyone knew it there were several versions of the Headmaster at the Heads table.

With a twinkle in his eye Dumbledore started to chuckle. "A fine use of transfiguration on this Halloween evening." He announced to the Great Hall. "Not to mention superb potion making skills, polyjuice I suspect, such a wonderful prank."

Clapping his hands together Dumbledore sat back down, as the Professor Dumbledore, who was really Professor McGonagall looked at him sternly. Even through the use of polyjuice potion her stoney, stern glare, was easy enough to pick out.


End file.
